


As You Are

by Obscurilicious



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurilicious/pseuds/Obscurilicious





	1. Chapter 1

Love can come like a hurricane or a gentle spring rain; with a burst of passion or a slow burn that eventually consumes. No two people love the same and some loves don’t last forever.

But the ones that do, those are the ones that inspire fairy tales.

That’s not to say that there won’t be dragons to slay or challenges to overcome. The best love stories are the ones that triumph over adversity.

* * *

Logan’s dragon to slay was his own insecurities. Oh, the face he showed to the world was all arrogance and bravado, but there was a heart starved for love beating behind his cocksure facade. His relationship with his parents was distant; his father was ice.

Your challenge to overcome was just the opposite – you had a wonderful family and great friends. You were raised in a loving home with parents who still sneaked off together for romantic weekends and snuggled to watch TV together like they were still dating.

And you wanted that. In fact, you refused to settle for less. Unfortunately, you had learned the hard way that your parents had a one in a million relationship, and you were getting really tired of kissing frogs trying to find your prince.

* * *

You were in a coffee shop going over notes from a meeting you had just attended. You liked to take notes by hand and then copy them into your computer, a habit you had picked up in college. You realized that you had guzzled your coffee and went to the counter for a refill.

You hadn’t noticed the handsome man who had been watching you while you diligently typed away as you sipped coffee and listened to music, if your toe tapping and occasional lip syncing were any indication.

Logan was intrigued. He wanted to know what you were working on, what you were listening to, how you took your coffee, what perfume you wore…he was infatuated and he had never spoken a word to you. In fact, he was pretty sure you hadn’t even looked up to notice his gaze.

He had come into the coffee shop intending to get a quick on-the-go caffeine boost, but one look at you and he had changed his order to coffee and biscotti to stay. He took a seat not directly across from you so that he could observe without directly staring. He had watched you take a drink and wind up with foam on your nose, which he found adorable, and he noticed that you could make a single bite of brownie last longer than it would take him to eat the entire sweet.

Logan saw you attempt to drink from your empty cup and then look at it with shock and then disappointment and nearly laughed aloud. When you popped up to get a refill, he noticed how nicely you filled our your demure pencil skirt and silky blouse, your suit jacket tossed over the back of your chair with your briefcase.

* * *

Logan watched you place your order and chit-chat with the barista and made an impulse decision to follow you up to the counter and say hello. He stood behind you, waiting for you to pay and finish your friendly banter with the counter person and he leaned just a bit too close for propriety, eyes closed, trying to catch a whiff of your perfume. The next thing he knew, he was covered in really hot coffee and catching you against his chest as you slipped in the coffee he had caused you to spill.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!” you exclaimed as you pulled away from the man you had drenched to grab napkins from the counter and start wiping at the coffee you had spilled all over him. You’d had no idea there was anyone behind you in line when you spun on your heel to return to your work.

As you continued wiping at the mess with one hand and looking behind you to grab more napkins with the other, you heard a male voice say, “Whoa!” When you turned back to look at what you were doing with another handful of napkins you realized that you were vigorously wiping at his crotch.

Your eyes flew open wide in mortification and you looked up at the victim of your coffee-sexual assault for the first time. Dear God, had you actually just gotten to second base with a complete stranger after dousing him with hot coffee?

“How…about I take over, here,” Logan said as he pulled your hand away from frantically dabbing at his trousers.

Which called your attention to the fact that you were still dabbing at his trousersand _what the hell is wrong with me??_

“I am so so sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to…grope you. And probably burn you. Are you all right? I had no idea you were there!” you babbled.

“I’m fine,” he said soothingly. “I’m just going to step into the men’s room. Are you OK?”

You noticed that his eyes had flicked down to your blouse quickly and then back up and you looked down, realizing that your cream silk blouse was clinging to your breasts and lace bra like you had entered a wet t-shirt contest. You quickly crossed your arms across your chest and said, “Excuse me!” as you rushed to the ladies room, pausing to grab your suit jacket on the way.

* * *

Logan turned to the employee and asked for refills for both of you to be delivered to your table, paying for the coffees and adding a generous tip for the mess. He then headed to the restroom and took inventory. He grabbed a handful of paper towels and mopped up any areas that were very wet and then hurried back out, not wanting you to rush out of the shop in embarrassment before he had a chance to talk to you.

He needn’t have worried. You were waiting anxiously outside the men’s room. “Are you all right? Did you get burned? I am so sorry, I’m usually not so careless!”

“I’m fine, no burns,” he said with a smile.

And then you noticed. How did you not notice before? He was gorgeous. Beautiful. The perfect man.

And you had dumped coffee on him and groped his package. _Well played, Y/N,_ you criticized yourself.

Logan noticed you noticing. He was used to his looks getting him attention and he had used it to his advantage many – many – times.

You cleared your throat and said, “Your suit is ruined.”

“Nah,” he said. “I’m sure my cleaner can get this out.”

“Well, I insist you send me the bill,” you said, handing him your business card. “And if your suit is ruined, I want to pay for it. Um, I might need to make payments, though?”

Logan laughed and said, “Let’s discuss it over coffee, huh?”

“Dude, you would come near me armed with a hot beverage again?” you joked.

“Hey, it’s not every day I get felt up by a beautiful woman before I even say hello,” he said with a wink, placing his hand at the small of your back and guiding you back to your table and two fresh cups of coffee.

“Oh my God, I am going to be embarrassed about this until I die,” you groaned, covering your beet red face with your hands.

“We can tell our kids about it,” he said with a grin.

You were taking a drink of your coffee and choked on it when he said that. “Ummmm, I have no response to that at all,” you replied after you caught your breath. “Wait, yes I do. That is a _terrible_ line. Does it usually work?”

“I dunno, I’ve never used it before. Ask me in ten years.”

“You are seriously full of shit. I don’t even know your name!”

“Logan,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Y/N,” you said, automatically taking his hand and shaking it politely, though he held onto your hand a moment longer than necessary.

“Let me take you out to dinner tonight,” he said, absolutely oozing charm.

“Wow. Thanks, but I have to write up a grant request for work tonight so I will probably be ordering pizza.”

“Is that what you do?”

“Yup, bleeding-heart grant writer for bleeding-heart non-profits. You?”

“I ah… I work in the family business,” Logan responded, for once not using his family’s wealth and power to charm a beautiful woman.

You laughed and said, “Well that didn’t sound Godfather-y at all. You gonna make me an offer I can’t refuse?”

Logan laughed along with you, “That did sound a little Corleone-esque, huh?”

“Just a little,” you said with a smile and a sip of your coffee.

“My family owns Delos Corporation,” he said, watching you to gauge your reaction.

Your eyebrows shot up. “Wow.”

“You’ve heard of it then.”

“I’ve sent quite a few grant requests to Delos, yeah.”

“Well, I certainly hope they were successful.”

“A few, yes. Your company is very generous to the community.”

“Glad to hear it,” he said with a smile. “How long have you been a bleeding-heart grant writer?”

* * *

You sat and talked to each other for almost two hours as your coffee clothes dried into crispy messes. As you looked at your phone that you had been ignoring and saw the number of texts, emails and missed calls you had, you knew your pleasant interlude had to come to an end.

You looked up and Logan realized that you were going to say you had to go. “Have dinner with me,” he tried again.

You smiled at him, this time genuinely. “I still have a grant to write tonight. And now I’m going to be up even later doing it, you distraction, you!”

“You sure? I think you like me,” he said with a saucy smirk.

“Oh, sweetie, you should really talk to someone about your lack of self esteem. It’s sad to see such a nice boy so unsure of himself,” you said with fake sympathy.

“You’re something,” Logan laughed as he left a tip on the table and walked you out.

“Again, I am just so sorry I spilled coffee all over you.”

“And groped me,” Logan added helpfully.

“A gentleman wouldn’t mention that,” you said with yet another blush.

Logan threw his head back and laughed. “I can’t remember the last time anyone accused me of being a gentleman.”

“I had a lovely time with you, post assault. It was nice to meet you, Logan.” You held out your hand to shake.

Logan grabbed it and lowered his head to kiss the back of your hand in an old fashioned, gallant way. “Meeting you has been the highpoint of my day, week, month and year.”

“Goodbye,” you said, a little disappointed that he didn’t ask for your phone number.

* * *

Logan was not used to rejection, though your eyes said you were genuinely busy that evening. He made a quick phone call and had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

You could not concentrate.

You had come home and taken a shower, and then answered all of the people trying to get you while you were flirting with the most beautiful man you had ever seen.

So you were sitting on the sofa with your laptop, trying to focus on the grant request in front of you and all you could think of was Logan.

He was obviously from a different world, so much so that he hadn’t even asked how to get in touch with you. Clearly he thought that the afternoon was just a diversion. And why had you web searched him? Seeing him with all the gorgeous starlets and models he dated did absolutely nothing for your mood.

You flipped on the TV and played Archer on Netflix. If that couldn’t cheer you up, you were in trouble.

After a few minutes of Archer’s shenanigans, you were able to focus on your notes and the request. An hour later you had made good progress when you heard a knock on your apartment door. You scrunched your face in annoyance at the distraction; it was most likely someone selling something or sharing whatever their gospel was. You weren’t expecting anyone and didn’t have time for nonsense. You decided to ignore the knock.

They knocked again. Annoying.

You got up and looked out the peep hole and gasped. Logan! You looked down at yourself, wearing cut off sweats for shorts and a tank top, hair in a messy bun after your shower. He knocked again, so you took a deep breath and opened the door a crack with the chain on. As you looked out you took in Logan holding a pizza box, a carton of beer and a paper bag.

“Pizza delivery!” he said cheerfully.

You were lost for words for a moment. “I don’t recall ordering a pizza. You sure you have the right address?”

“I’m pretty sure. The order was for,” he pretended to read the receipt taped to the box, “‘the gorgeous woman I spent the afternoon sweet talking but had to work tonight so she wouldn’t go out to dinner with me?’”

“Hmmmm. OK, but I don’t have any cash,” you said, batting your eyes at him. “Do you accept any other forms of payment?”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” he said suavely, a sexy smirk on his face that said he was definitely getting laid tonight.

“Sweet! Hang on a second,” you said as you closed the door.

You went over to your dining table quickly and surveyed your mess, grabbed a couple things and went back to the door. You removed the chain and opened it, saying, “OK, here is a Starbucks card with like $7 on it, this coupon is good for a free Big Mac at McDonald’s, this bag has a bra that I need to return to Victoria’s Secret, the receipt is in there, and last but not least, this letter from Publisher’s Clearing House assures me that I am one of fifty finalists to win $1 million. So I think we can agree that is totes worth a pizza, am I right?” you said quickly, taking the pizza and handing him the pile of junk. “Thanks!” Then you closed the door in his incredibly astonished face.

Logan stared down at the card, papers and bag you had traded him and his heart did a weird flip in his chest. He started laughing hysterically, picturing you batting your eyelashes at him while your devious little brain was working overtime to thoroughly prank him.

* * *

You peeked out the peep hole at him again, smiling to see him laughing at your joke. A lot of guys would have gotten pissed, but Logan found it funny. That was definitely a point in his favor – like he needed more.

You opened the door again and said, “This is a really big pizza. Would you have time from your delivery route to have a slice with me? I mean before you head off to Victoria’s Secret.”

“Maybe just one,” he said with a smile, following you into your kitchen while you got plates and napkins.

“How did you find out where I live, you creepy stalker?”

“You gave me your business card. I called a guy at work. Took about three minutes,” Logan answered, taking a sip of beer. “Do you live here alone?”

“Yup. My husband is special forces in the military and is stationed somewhere super secret right now.”

Logan coughed on another sip of beer. “My God, woman, are you ever serious?”

You laughed and took a sip of your own beer. “Logan, if I’m serious right now I have to acknowledge that I am entertaining you in my messy apartment wearing ratty clothes with my hair barely combed while you, on the other hand, look like you stepped out of a men’s fashion magazine. I am not prepared for that level of serious right now.”

Logan smiled. “I think you look amazing.”

You blushed and said, “C’mon. I’m ready to judge you based on your choice of pizza toppings.”

“You didn’t look in the bag.”

You peeked in and saw some heavenly dark chocolate brownie chunk ice cream. “Are you trying to seduce me, sir?” you asked with a smile.

“I am, actually,” he said with a wicked grin.

“You’re off to a fine start, but babe this is a marathon, not a sprint,” you said seriously.

“Then I should probably have some pizza. I’ll need the energy.”

* * *

You sat cross-legged on the couch sideways, eating pizza and laughing with Logan. He was a fan of Archer, too, and you had fun talking about the other inappropriate comedy and video games you liked in common.

“I am astonished, Y/N! You seem like such a sweet girl and you like such naughty entertainment. Next you’ll be trying to get me into bed.”

“Nice try,” you scoffed.

“I guess I’ll just need more time to convince you. Dinner?” he said with his best bedroom eyes.

“Logan,” you said slowly.

“What? You like me, I’m crazy about you. Why shouldn’t we go out to dinner?”

“Because you are so outside my world we may as well be different species, Logan!”

“That’s just stupid. Trust me, I have been checking you out all evening and we are _definitely_ the same species,” he said with a wink. “Let’s have some ice cream while you decide, huh?”

“I need to finish my grant request, Logan. I’m already going to be up all night to finish it.”

“I get it. I won’t say another word, I’ll just sit here and feed you ice cream and look down your top,” he said as he scooted closer to you on the sofa.

“Oh my God,” you said in amused exasperation.

“You don’t need to call me God. You can just call me Logan – or darling, baby, honey, boo, lover, bae – ow!” he laughed as you hit him in the arm.

“I’ll get us ice cream and then you have to leave so I can get my work done!” you laughed as he followed you back into the kitchen. You scooped the ice cream into bowls and went back to the sofa.

* * *

You finished your ice cream – and you might have dawdled a bit doing so – and then gave Logan a look that he correctly interpreted at his eviction notice.

“OK, I’ll go, if you promise to have dinner with me.”

“Yes, Logan, darling, baby, sweet cheeks, I would love to have dinner with you again,” you said with a blush.

“Oh, I like sweet cheeks!” he responded happily. “Give me your phone.”

You handed him your phone with a smile and he put his number into it and sent himself a text before handing it back. You read it and laughed. “Really? You just propositioned yourself with my phone?”

“And I accept your phone’s advances from the bottom of my heart,” he said, his hand solemnly placed on his chest.

“Get out.”

“I’m calling you tomorrow.”

“It’s already tomorrow.”

“I’m calling you later today.”

“I will most likely be working on my resume because I will be unemployed when I don’t finish this grant.”

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Do you always announce that?”

“Nope.”

“I feel special.”

“You are,” he said as he leaned down and brushed his lips against yours once, twice, and then pulled you closer and added some heat.

And you melted.

You leaned into his chest and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself as close as you could. Logan placed his hands on your cheeks and turned your head to deepen the kiss, biting your lower lip gently and then slipping his tongue in to gently tease yours.

You came up for air after a few more moments and looked at him slightly dazed. “Oh, shit,” you whispered.

Logan ran his thumb along your lower lip and said, “I’ll call you later,” then kissed you lightly and slipped out the door.

You turned the locks and went back to try and control your racing heart and mind.

He was trouble. You were definitely in trouble.

With a sigh, you tried to focus on your grant so you could at least get a nap in before work.


	3. Chapter 3

Your phone rang at 6:30 and you saw “Future Husband” flash on your screen. You answered by saying, “Did you have to put yourself into my contacts as my future husband? What if my Mom saw this?”

“You’re cranky in the morning, aren’t you?”

“When I don’t get any sleep, yes,” you answered in a grumpy voice.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Yes, but my alarm was set to go off in just a couple minutes,” you said.

“So you’re still in bed?”

“Yes, as that is where I sleep and you woke me.”

“So am I,” he said in a low, sexy voice. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we didn’t need phones to talk first thing in the morning?”

“Oh my God, yes! Telepathy would be so awesome,” you said with fake enthusiasm.

Logan laughed and said, “Damn, baby girl, you can’t even give me a break first thing in the morning, can you?”

“Nope. No breaks for you!” you said, but you had a big grin on your face.

“Did you get your grant written?” he asked, feeling a little guilty for monopolizing so much of your day.

“Yes, I finished it at about 2.”

“Ouch, sorry about that.”

“It’s OK, I had fun. Besides, I did spill coffee on you and grope you. So, I guess a few hours lost sleep won’t kill me.”

“About that…”

“Hmm?” you said as you got up and stretched.

“Did you just get out of bed and stretch?” Logan asked in a husky voice.

“Yes,” you laughed.

“Ughh describe your sleepwear.”

“Logan, behave. You were saying about the coffee incident?”

“Well, it might have been partially my fault,” he said hesitantly.

“Oh? Do tell,” you responded.

“I was ah…smelling your hair.”

“You…you weirdo hair sniffer!”

“You groped me!”

“Because you were sniffing my hair!”

“Are we having our first fight?”

You laughed at the ridiculousness of it. “No, no we’re not. I need to get in the shower,” you said and laughed at his groan.

“Let’s have lunch,” Logan said.

“I’ll text you when I get to work and check my emails and stuff, OK?”

“Check it now!”

“I have to check my desk. My boss is a Luddite and actually leaves sticky notes on my monitor.”

“My sympathies.”

“Right?”

Logan chuckled and said, “OK, have a great day.”

“You, too,” you answered softly. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

* * *

You showered and got ready for work in a haze of infatuation. You stood in the kitchen and ate toast with a dopey smile. You drove to work singing.

You walked into your office humming and your co-worker in the next cube popped up to look you over.

“Good morning, Janine!” you called out cheerfully.

“Morning, Y/N,” she said suspiciously. “You’re bright-eyed and bushy tailed this morning.”

“It’s a lovely day!”

“Uh huh. This from the girl who usually growls at people until after 10 am.”

“Can’t I just be in a good mood?” you said as you hurried to pull up your calendar and email and double check for physical notes on your desk.

Janine gasped. “You met someone! What’s his name?”

“I mean, it’s probably nothing. I just met him yesterday. It’s no big deal,” you said. “Really, it’s Wednesday so I’m probably like the 12th woman he hit on this week.”

Your phone buzzed and you grabbed it quickly, giving away your excitement that it might be Logan.

It was.

L: _Have you checked your schedule yet? I need to make reservations._

Y: _Yeah, I’m free anywhere from 11-2. I have a meeting at 3 that I need to do some quick prep for so I need to be back by 2._

_L: Great! I’ll pick you up at 11 and have you back by 2._

_Y: No no no! I can’t be gone for 3 hours, silly!_

_L: Fine. I’ll pick you up at noon and have you back by 2._

_Y: Getting warmer, sweet cheeks._

L: _Really? An hour?_

Y: _Sorry, darlin, you may be a big executive but I am a peon._

_L: I’ll get used to it. Any amount of time with you is worth it._

Y: _You mean a chance to further your seduction plans?_

L: _That, too. ;) See you at noon._

Y: _Cya_

L: _No kiss?_

You smiled and looked around as if you were going to get caught, then: :*

L: :*

You were typing away on another grant request for a women’s shelter when you heard the door to the office open, so you leaned back in your chair to see if the receptionist was at her desk. When you saw her chair occupied you went back to work. Then you heard footsteps behind you and turned to see Rachel carrying a truly gigantic floral arrangement.

“Oh, Y/N!” she said in a sing-song voice. “Looks like someone has an admirer. Who apparently owns a flower shop and sent the whole thing to you.”

You stood up and took the flowers from her, setting them on your desk in awe. They were fragrant and beautiful, a mixture of purple orchids and a white flower you weren’t familiar with but smelled amazing. You grabbed the card and opened it, then a grin flashed on your face along with a blush.

> _Roses are boring. You’re too special for anything_
> 
> _less than the most gorgeous flowers._
> 
> _Can’t wait to see you again,_
> 
> _Logan_

“So, probably nothing?” Janine asked.

You cleared your throat and looked at the flowers, wondering what the white flower was. You called the florist and heard the smug woman tell you that it was white dittany and symbolized passion and is considered in some cultures to be an aphrodisiac, while the purple orchids symbolized romance and respect.

Y: _So you want to respectfully bang me? :P_

L: _I am all about that, babe. ;)_

Y: _The flowers are beautiful, Logan. Thank you. You shouldn’t have._

L: _You’re welcome, Y/N. See you in a bit._

* * *

This was crazy. You looked into the mirror fixing your hair and make-up before Logan was scheduled to pick you up for lunch and you were suddenly very insecure.

If this was just a hookup for him, you were already into him and you were going to get hurt. How could it be more? His admission of how he had come to be where he was when you dumped your coffee on him changed the circumstances from a chance meeting to a guy looking to hit on a girl he found pretty and wanted to get into bed.

Did it change everything? He was so over the top on everything. Was he like that all the time or just with you? Was this some standard Logan fuck-formula?

You took out your phone and looked at the time. 11:40. Early enough.

Y: _Hey. Something came up, I’m going to have to take a raincheck on lunch._

You held your breath waiting for a response.

L: _Nope._

Your heart dropped. No raincheck. Well, better that you know now.

Y: _OK well thanks anyway. It was really nice hanging out. Please send me the bill for your cleaner or whatever._

Why did you have tears in your eyes? You had known him for less than 24 hours. “You’re being ridiculous,” you told your reflection. Then you dabbed at your eyes, straightened your spine and left the bathroom –

– To see Logan leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a suspicious look on his face. You gasped in surprise.

“What came up?” he asked.

“Work…stuff. Children…who are disadvantaged. And need help.” Why were you such a terrible liar?

“How much help do they need?” Logan asked, annoyance in his voice, arms still crossed.

“So much help,” you said, straightening your spine and crossing your own arms, getting cranky.

“Tell me how much, I’ll write a check and we can still make our reservations,” he said with a dangerous grin.

“I prefer to do things by the rules. Ever heard of those? Or did your family’s money just let you do whatever you want your whole life? Well, I am not for sale, Logan!” you said, poking him in the chest.

Logan stood up straight and angrily said, “What the fuck brought this on? The last I heard you were looking forward to lunch. I show up and all of a sudden I’m a terrible rich boy who’s trying to buy you!”

“I am being unreasonable, Logan! You don’t get an explanation,” you said with your nose in the air, turning your back on him to return to your office.

“No, you don’t,” he said, grabbing you and pulling you to his chest.

“Let me go,” you whispered, looking down.

“Tell me why?” he whispered back, pulling you closer and laying his chin on your head.

“Why would you want me? I’m nobody. I’ve seen the women you date. I am nothing like them. So if you just want to hit and run, I’m not for you.”

Logan squeezed you quickly and then moved to arms length with his hands on your shoulders. “Do you honestly think I don’t know that? I knew that just from watching you while you worked at the cafe. I knew that from how you took your shoes off under the table. I knew that from how it took you five minutes to eat one bite of brownie. I knew that from how nice you were to the cafe employees. I knew that you were different. And I know you’re not a hookup. You’re a real person that I _instantly_ knew I had to get to know better.

“So please, Y/N, don’t run. You want me to back off and play by rules, just tell me what they are. But I think you like me. I really like you. Don’t run.”

“OK, I know I’m looking a gift horse in the mouth or whatever, but you’re like a gift unicorn! Guys like you don’t exist and want girls like me. You scare me,” you finished in a small voice.

“You absolutely terrify me. So let’s be scared together. Hold my hand and keep the bad things away?” he said with a winning smile, batting his eyes and holding out his hand.

“Oh God,” you groaned, taking his hand as he swept you into another hug. With your head on his chest you could feel his heart beating erratically, belying his calm facade.

“I told you, you don’t have to call me God…”

You laughed and said, “I’m sorry, Logan.”

“Me, too.”

“You didn’t do anything!”

“I can be overwhelming when I want something. And I want something with you.”

You stood on tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, earning a pleased smile. “So do I,” you said, smiling back.


	4. Chapter 4

You had lunch together, which was not the pretentious, expensive restaurant you had expected but a small Greek restaurant that served authentic foods and heavenly desserts. Logan’s family was Greek and he was sharing his heritage with you.

Looking at the menu, you said, “I don’t think I’ve ever had any authentic Greek food. In fact, I think all I’ve ever had were mystery meat gyros. What do you like?”

“Everything, actually. This place cooks just like my Yaya – Grandmother — used to. There’s not a bad thing on the menu,” he said with a smile.

“Your Yaya? Your family is that recently come from Greece?”

“She was. My grandfather was born here and went to visit family and met her while he was there. They got married while he was there and he brought his Greek bride home with him. We Delos men know a good thing when we see it,” he said with a wink as he took a sip of his wine.

“That’s a sweet story,” you said with a smile and a blush. “Are they still with us?”

“No,” Logan said. “They died about ten years ago. Yaya had a heart attack and Papouli died a few months later. We also don’t last long when we lose a good thing,” he said with a sad smile.

“You sound like you were really close to them.”

“Yeah, my sister Juliet and I spent a lot of our summers there.”

You spent the rest of the lunch talking about your families and sharing bites of your food. Logan was very conscious of your time and returned you to your office with a few minutes to spare. Then he insisted he walk you to your desk, kissed you on the cheek and said he’d call you later.

The man was trouble.

* * *

L: _Hi_

Y: _Hey! Didn’t you just leave me like an hour ago?_

L: _Can’t help it. Trust me, I’m even making myself sick, here. ;)_

Y: _I kinda like it. <3_

L: _Was that a heart? Did you just give me your heart??_

Y: _Pretty sure that happened yesterday, babe._

L: _Wait, what?_

Y: _Hmm?_

L: _You can explain over dinner._

Y: _No, I am so tired, Logan. I just want to lay on my sofa and watch trashy TV._

L: _How about you lay on me and watch trashy TV? I’ll bring dinner. How does Chinese sound?_

Y: _Almost as yummy as you. ;) And bring extra dumplings!_

L: _I’m sleeping there._

Y: _Logan…_

L: _I said *sleep*_

L: _I’m not pushing you for sex, but I want to stay._

Y: _Does it seem weird that we’ve only known each other a day? I mean…I’m…attached?_

L: _Yeah_

L: _But weird in a good way._

Y: _Yeah_

L: _OK this is scary as fuck, but I see a future when I look at you, Y/N._

You took a deep breath, bit your lip and tapped back, _Me, too._

You didn’t know, but Logan let out a deep sigh of relief across town.

L: _Gonna swing by my place and grab some things and then I’ll be over with dinner. Around 6? Unless you want to come to my place. Do you want to come to my place?_

Y: _LOL how about we sleep at your place tomorrow? ;)_

L: _OK tomorrow will be fine, I’ll send my housekeeper to shop._

Y: _That was a joke…are you seriously sleeping over?_

L: _Yup_

Y: _Well, OK then._

Y: _But I can’t be held responsible for any disgusting sounds I may make or drooling I may do on you in my sleep._

L: _Same_

Y: _I bet you’re a farter._

L: _I bet you snore._

Y: _I do. Lucky you._

L: _Yup :)_

* * *

Logan appeared a few minutes before 6. You had changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt and he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and damn he looked good. He dropped his overnight bag by the door and put the bags of food on the table, then you hugged him and he went straight for a kiss like he was starving for you. “This is ridiculous,” he said. “I feel like I haven’t seen you for months.”

“Same,” you said between kisses.

“Ugh I’m gonna stop kissing you now,” he groaned, still kissing you.

“That’s what we should do,” you agreed, your hands in his hair.

“Food. Let’s eat food. Not you. Food. I’d rather eat you,” he moaned as you kissed his neck.

“OK we should stop now. Neutral corners,” you said, panting and taking a step away from Logan.

“You look really pretty,” he said, also catching his breath.

“So do you,” you answered with a smile.

“I’m a guy, I’m not pretty.”

“Well then what are you?”

“I dunno, ruggedly handsome? Godlike? Sculpted as if by Michaelangelo?”

“The Ninja Turtle?” you said with a blank look on your face.

“Are…are you serious?” He looked a little worried.

You started laughing and Logan got a grumpy look on his face. “Not fair when there’s insufficient blood flow to my brain.”

You sauntered back over to him and ran your finger down his chest. “Now how is that my fault?”

Logan’s eyes were blazing. “Baby girl, you are gonna wind up thrown over my shoulder and tossed on your bed in about five seconds. Then some part of me will be inside you in about thirty.”

You took a very shaky breath at the visual his words conjured. “We should eat food.”

Logan took a very shaky breath watching your breasts move under your shirt. “Then let’s eat food.”

“Food. Yeah,” you said, staring at his mouth.

Logan licked his lower lip and watched you bite yours in response. “Are you trying to fucking kill me?”

You opened your mouth to make a smartass remark and really looked at Logan, seeing that he was truly holding on to his control by a thread. So instead, you smiled and said softly, “I’m sorry, Logan. I know you’re trying not to push, and I appreciate that. So let’s have dinner. I’ll go get plates and stuff.”

Logan watched your ass as you walked away, but was able to cool down enough to eat dinner and hold a conversation by the time you got back. You read your fortune cookies and laughed, then picked an inappropriate comedy to watch together. As promised, you laid on Logan’s chest and listened to his breath, heartbeat and laughter and thought to yourself, _This man is trouble._

* * *

Bedtime was awkward. You weren’t sure what to wear to bed – certainly not the beat-up oversize T-shirt and undies like usual. But not anything cute coz no sex…

Logan didn’t seem to have any modesty. He brushed his teeth, stripped down to his boxer briefs and sat up against the pillows watching you try to decide what to wear and not look at him because damn he has just the right amount of hair and yup you were remembering the size of his package correctly and his chest was nicely muscled and whose idea was it not to have sex anyway?

“Baby, come to bed.”

Did he have to sound like a sin? Did he have to look like…that? Did you have to hear him say, ‘come’ and imagine him saying it into your ear while he…OK you were blushing and he was smiling like he knew exactly what you were thinking.

You pointed at him and said, “You little shit,” grabbed shorts and a t-shirt to wear to bed, went to the bathroom to brush your teeth and change.

“What’d I do?” Logan called after you, but you could hear the laughter in his voice.

* * *

You came back to your bedroom to find Logan lying down with his eyes closed, sheet draped across his bare stomach. His eyes opened when you walked in and he patted the bed next to him with a smile. Your bed had never looked so small before. He was lanky but he still took up a lot of room with his broad shoulders and long legs.

You sat down on the bed next to him, then gathered your courage and laid down at his side but with a few inches separating you, stiff as a board and at the very edge of the mattress.

“Whatcha doin’, baby girl?”

“Going to sleep. Night, Logan!” you said cheerfully.

“You want me to leave?” he asked softly.

“No!” you responded instantly. Then you turned on your side and rolled against his chest, his heart beating steadily in your ear as his arms gathered you close. “No, I want you here. I do.”

You felt his fingers under your chin, lifting your face to meet his. He gave you a gentle kiss, more of a brush across your lips, and said, “Sweet dreams.”

You reached up and caressed his cheek and said, “How could I have anything but sweet dreams with you here? But right now the reality is pretty fricking awesome.”

Logan groaned and kissed you again, harder and with more passion but not out of control like earlier. He wanted you, fuck yes, but he wanted you on your terms and he wasn’t going to push things. Besides, rock-hard cock aside, you had known each other a little over a day. That was fast by any standards. It wasn’t unreasonable to wait. What was unreasonable was sleeping in the same bed without making love to you. Yet, aching balls or no, he wouldn’t be anywhere else.

And frankly that terrified him. Logan hadn’t felt like this about a woman…ever. He couldn’t explain his instant attraction to you, nor his almost obsessive need to be near you. You weren’t wrong when you had panicked earlier; normally a woman like you would be a hit and run for him. He had never taken a girl to his favorite restaurant, only Juliet or some cousins.

But everything about you was unorthodox. You would probably hate escorting him to parties and shit that he has to attend. You would resist him buying you gifts and spending money on you. He already knew you loved your job and would continue to do it even when your relationship moved on to the next level.

Wait, did he just think ‘when’ like it was a forgone conclusion? Logan had no idea what was going on with him, but as he snuggled your now-sleeping form closer to his chest, he knew that his decisions were not being made by either of the usual suspects – brain or dick – but by the heart you were resting upon.

Scary as fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Your alarm went off but you were having such a delicious dream that you didn’t want to open your eyes. You were tangled with a hard, warm body, legs entwined, head on his arm as his chest was pressed against your back and his arm was holding you close, his warm breath in your hair. Logan.

This was so bad. All you wanted to do was roll over and kiss him, make love to him all day and feed him grapes or some other romantic bullshit. Trouble is, if you were a betting woman you would wager all your money that Logan wasn’t the romantic sort.

Your heart had gone rogue. It was writing checks you weren’t sure your mind and soul could cash.

Logan had actually been awake for a while. He had slept soundly with you next to him and awoke when the sun started lightening the room. He didn’t want to move and wake you, and so was instantly aware when you awoke, snuggled against his chest (and in the process rubbed your ass on his dick,) and then felt you stiffen and pull away after your brain caught up to the situation.

He didn’t blame you for being skittish. He definitely was, too.

“Good morning,” he whispered, dropping a kiss on your head.

You looked over your shoulder at him with his messy hair and sleepy eyes and you just…melted. Logan had tightened his hold on you, apparently sensing your flight instinct about to kick in, but you rolled over in his arms to face him instead, tilting your head back and kissing his nose.

“Good morning, handsome,” you said with a smile.

Logan smiled back and leaned in for a kiss, but you leaned back and said, “Morning breath, Logan!”

“I don’t care,” he said, continuing in to kiss you. “I have no disgusting sounds to report, but you did drool on my arm.”

“I slept like a baby. You could have lit up the room and I didn’t notice,” you said, snuggling against his chest as he rolled onto his back. Then your leg bumped into, “Oh, my!”

“I’m a guy. I get hard in the morning when I’m alone. With you here it was a given.”

“I…um…thanks?”

Logan laughed uproariously. “Oh, kitten, if you had any idea what dirty thoughts are going through my head right now you’d run away screaming.”

“You seem to be perfectly calm,” you said curiously.

“I will always control myself around you,” he said seriously. “At least until you ask me not to,” he finished with a wink.

“Why do I feel like this is the first time and the millionth time I’ve woken up next to you?” you said quietly.

“I feel the same. I’m not gonna bullshit you or play games. I have been a real asshole to women in the past. Hell, last week. I want you to know that you’re different. But I also know that you’ll need time to believe that.”

“It’s not that I think you’re –”

“Shhhh I know. I know what I am and I know what I must seem like to you.”

“You’re in my bed, Logan,” you said softly, caressing his beard. “Obviously I trust you. I have no idea why or if I should, but I do.”

“Just so you know, the _second_ you’re ready I am so ready,” he said rolling you onto your back and kissing you deeply and passionately before he hopped off the bed, winked at you and headed into the bathroom while you laid on the bed in a daze. You totally checked out his ass. And it was perfect. Of course.

* * *

You got up after you heard the shower go on and got your clothes together for the day, then went out and made coffee. By then, Logan appeared with a towel slung low on his hips, looking completely edible.

“Do you have to do that?”

“Do what?” he said, laughing

“Look that good. I’m in danger of becoming a morning person,” you said with a wink, walking past him to get in the shower and slapping him on the ass. You managed to restrain yourself from stealing the towel.

* * *

You took a quick shower and blow dried your hair, then went to your room and got dressed and slapped on a little make-up. When you went to the kitchen Logan was sitting at the table looking at his phone and drinking coffee. Holy shit you could get used to this.

You came up behind him and slid your arms around his neck, dropping a kiss on his cheek. “Have a great day, Logan.”

“Hey, not so fast!” he said, pulling you down into his lap. He smelled like heaven and when he kissed you he tasted of mint and coffee. “I might not be able to get away for lunch today. My father put a meeting on my schedule and I have no clue what it’s about. You’re coming to my place tonight, right?”

“Logan…”

“Whaaaat? I want you to come over,” he said as he kissed your neck.

You closed your eyes against the delicious heat of his lips and gentle scratch of his beard on your neck, but he still caught and catalogued the shiver. “I’ll be over,” you said, running your fingers through his hair.

“I’ll pick you up here, we can grab dinner and then go back to my place.”

“There’s an empty cube in my office. Sure you don’t wanna work there?” you said, half teasingly and half longingly.

“So you can come sit on my lap and play with my hair any time you want?” he rumbled against your throat, passion lowering his voice.

“I actually love this idea so much,” you moaned, moving your bottom on his lap and feeling his body respond.

“Fuck, I want you, Y/N,” Logan said, then he kissed you hard, all need and heat, as he squeezed your hip and ground his hard-on against your ass.

You moaned into his kiss, feeling the desire and passion Logan poured into it.

Logan pulled away and cleared his throat. “We better get going to work. I don’t want you to be late because I can’t keep my hands off you.”

You laughed and said, “What about my hands all over you?”

“That is highly encouraged, baby girl,” he answered with a mischievous wink.

* * *

L: _I definitely can’t do lunch. My father is in meetings all morning and I still have no idea what he wants._

Y: _I’ll miss you. You have me spoiled. :)_

L: _You have not yet begun to be spoiled._

Y: _I need to start spoiling you, I guess. What do you get the man who has everything, though?_

L: _Less is more, darlin. Put yourself in my bed wearing a bow and I’ll be happy._

Y: _You are easy to please. ;)_

L: _I’m a simple man. I simply want to make you scream my name all night long._

Y: _So…we’re having Mexican for dinner? ;)_

L: ??

Y: _You want me to scream your name all night, so I assumed you were going to be gassy tonight. :P_

L: _LOL You are driving me insane. Thank God for internet porn._

Y: _So you’re ummmm scratching your own itches?_

L: _You asking me if I’m going to fuck anyone?_

Y: _I like to think I was being more subtle and polite than that but, yeah, are you fucking anyone currently?_

L: _When have I had time?_

Y: _Men can always find time._

L: _Ah._

Y: _Yeah yeah I got cheated on blah blah blah. I notice you didn’t answer._

L: _I have not even thought of another woman since I laid eyes on you. I jerk off to thoughts of you and imagining all the ways I’m going to fuck you. That answer your question?_

Y: _:D :* :) :) :*_

Y: _I mean… that’s cool ;)_

L: _Falling hard, baby girl._

Y: _Me, too, baby boy. :*_

* * *

Logan put his phone down with a smile and went back to his email to see if he could figure out what his father was going to jump his shit about. There was no other reason for him to call a meeting between the two of them and Logan’s ass was his absolute favorite chew toy.

Logan would have rather thought about you, but he knew that he better have his shit together and be prepared for a pop quiz.

* * *

“So glad you could make it, Logan,” his father opened with when Logan entered his plush office and sat down across the desk from him.

“What did I not make that pushed the company to the point of ruination this time, Pop?”

“You know I detest it when you call me by such a common title.”

“Yes, I do.”

“So where were you Tuesday afternoon? We had need of you.”

“I wasn’t aware of any pressing business and I was always available by phone. Did you attempt to contact me by phone, Father?” Logan asked sarcastically.

“I shouldn’t have to. You should be here when you’re needed. Luckily William was able to placate Aoki enough –”

“Whoa whoa what the fuck is that psycho William doing with his grubby fingers in the Aoki deal?”

“A little something we like to call work, Logan. I hope whatever whore you were off fucking was worth it because once again you’ve let your dick keep you from doing your work.”

“Just don’t worry about her. She has nothing to do with this except she actually thinks I am not a complete waste of oxygen. Needless to say, I plan to keep her far away from you and Mom.” He felt bad not defending you to his father, but he knew there was no point. If you liked Logan there had to be something wrong with you in his father’s eyes. Still, it infuriated Logan to hear you called a whore.

“Very funny. If she was even remotely appropriate we’d be delighted if you could find someone who could attempt to control you. But in this case, she’s keeping you from your duties. I have called your housekeeper since you apparently haven’t been spending much time at your apartment and had her prepare a bag. Your flight leaves in two hours.”

“Fine. Is that all, Pop?”

“No, try not to make a fool of yourself with whatever girl or boy fetish you have this week. And I plan to have your new toy investigated if you plan to be around her much.”

“I do.”

“Then I’ll get a guy on it.”

“Will _that_ be all?”

“Yes, Logan, you can go call your new plaything and cancel your plans for this evening.”

Logan gave his father a dirty look but knew that he was powerless to stop his father from trying to ruin things with you. The story of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

L: _Hey, I need to talk to you._

Y: _Sounds bad._

L: _I have to go to Japan._

Y: _How long?_

L: _I don’t know yet. My beloved father wasn’t too forthcoming with whatever the problem is._

Y: _Miss you already. Wish I could kiss you goodbye, at least. :(_

L: _I wish I could take you along._

Y: _When do you leave?_

L: _2 hours_

Y: _Damn. At least he gave you plenty of notice._

L: _I’m gonna call and text you all the time. This is not a bullshit trick to get away from you_

Y: _Ha how sad am I that it never occurred to me that you might be trying to kick me to the curb?_

L: _That actually makes me so happy, babe. You are be the first person to believe in me for a long time. It means a lot._

Y: _You’re a good man. You also have a fantastic ass, btw._

L: _Back atcha babe_

Y: _That ass gotta enter into any negotiations?_

L: _You still wondering if I’m gonna fuck someone else?_

Y: _You still gorgeous, funny, sexy and inappropriate as hell? What woman wouldn’t want to try to get into your pants?_

L: _Not you so far._

Y: _And a lot of men probably_.

L: _Yup_

Y: _That’s hot._

L: _Ha! Nice to know._

Y: _Reminds me of some inappropriate comedy I need to share with you_. _Come home soon, Logan. I don’t know how but you’re in my heart._

L: _You too, Y/N. I’ll text you as soon as I can and we can video chat._

Y _: I’m not showing you my boobs over the computer._

L: _I mean you could consider it…;)_

Y: _Maybe when you get home I’ll be so happy to see you that I’ll flash you my boobs. ;)_

* * *

A while later you heard the office door open and leaned back to check the receptionist chair as usual, found it to be occupied and went back to your computer. You were so not focusing well and were ridiculously sad that Logan was going to be gone for who knew how long.

Suddenly you felt your chair being pulled back and you were lifted from sitting to crushed against Logan’s chest, his mouth devouring yours. You wrapped your arms around him as tightly as possible and kissed him with all the passion and longing you felt for him.

When he pulled away you were both panting. “Gonna miss you,” he whispered.

“You, too,” you said, caressing his cheek. “I just found you, I’m not ready for you to leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you. I’m not. When I come back the first thing I’m doing is coming to you.”

You smiled shakily and hugged him again, smelling the various scents that made up Logan. “Have a safe trip, boo,” you said with a laugh.

“Boo? Nice,” he laughed with you. “Walk me to the car?”

“Is someone driving you?”

“Yeah.”

“Janine, I’m taking my lunch,” you said as you grabbed your purse. “How about I keep you company to the airport?”

“That’d be great,” he said softly, taking your hand and leading you to the car.

* * *

Logan opened the door to the limo and you slid in, taking note of the elegance of the vehicle. Logan told the driver to bring you back here after he dropped him and then closed the partition and started kissing you like a man going to his death rather than a business trip.

And you were right there with him. You were one step away from undressing him, you were so frantically kissing him. Logan pulled you into his lap and you moved to straddle him.

“Angel, if you were wearing a skirt I think I’d owe you an apology soon.”

You laughed and looked down at his trousers. “If I don’t get off of you I might owe you one.”

“Don’t worry, as soon as the seat belt light goes off I’m heading to the bathroom,” he said with a grin. “You’ll be joining the mile-high club in my imagination.”

You closed your eyes and shivered at the picture of Logan with his hand sliding…”I definitely want to see that sometime.”

“Why you dirty girl,” Logan said happily.

“I actually don’t know where you got the idea I wasn’t one,” you whispered in his ear and then bit his earlobe gently, causing Logan’s hips to snap up into yours, his erection rubbing against your core. You both moaned at the contact.

“I wanna join the mile-high club with you for real,” you moaned into his ear.

“You’re gonna make me cum in my pants like a 12 year old boy, Y/N,” Logan groaned.

You licked your lips unconsciously, causing Logan to grab the back of your head and kiss you hard, biting the lip you just licked.

After a moment you both became aware of the driver knocking on the partition. The car had come to a stop some time ago.

“I’m gonna make you miss your flight,” you said, guilt and sadness in your voice.

“Company jet. They won’t leave without me. I wish you were coming, babe.”

“Another couple minutes and I would have,” you said, wiggling your eyebrows and hopping off his lap.

“Goddamn, Y/N,” he said, leaning his head on the back of the seat. He actually looked pretty overwhelmed with lust. In all this whirlwind he had gotten a lot of teasing but no big finish. You knew how upset his father made him, you didn’t want to add to his frustration with blue ball syndrome. Plus, he was driving you crazy with lust. Why not give him a taste of what you want?

You put your hand on his knee and felt his muscles stiffen and heard the sharp intake of his breath. You slid your hand up his thigh and over the bulge in his pants to undo his belt and zipper.

His head popped up and his eyes were blazing. “God yes,” he moaned as you knelt between his knees and pulled his cock out of his pants, gasping at the size and the precum leaking.

“You don’t have to call me God, Logan. Darling, honey, baby, love of your life… any of those will do,” you said with a wink as you leaned in and gathered up the precum with your tongue, and then started licking and sucking his cock.

“So good, baby, so good,” he chanted as his hips started to gently thrust into your mouth as you took as much of his length into your mouth as you could. “Not gonna take much and I’m gonna come so hard.”

You hollowed your cheeks and rubbed your tongue on the sensitive underside while you sucked, then gently caressed his sack through his pants and he lost it. Moaning your name loudly, he started shooting so much cum into your mouth you could barely swallow fast enough, a tiny bit leaking out of the corner of your mouth.

“Darlin, that is the prettiest thing I have ever seen. Thank you so much,” he said, pulling you up and kissing you.

“Don’t mind the taste?” you said.

“No, but I’d rather have a mouth full of your pussy right now,” he said with a relaxed smile.

“No time for love, Dr. Jones,” you said with a wink.

“I’m Indiana Jones now? Cool, we can try role-playing when I get home.”

“You gonna put your dick away, lover boy?” you asked with a laugh.

“Thought you might wanna kiss it goodbye, too.”

“So you were just being considerate?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Just thinking of you.”

You looked him in the eye and leaned over and kissed the head of his still semi-hard and sensitive cock, causing him to shudder and gasp a breath, then tucked it back in his underwear, zipped his trousers and buckled his belt.

“I want to fuck you so much,” he growled.

“Then wrap up your business as fast as you can. I’ll be waiting.”

“Really?” he asked happily.

“You look like a kid on Christmas morning,” you laughed.

There was another knock on the partition and Logan looked at his watch. “Shit, I really gotta go.”

“I know,” you said, smile running away from your face.

“As soon as I get home I will come to you.”

“Ok,” you said, getting ready to exit the car and surreptitiously wiping the tear that had come out of nowhere.

“Y/N? Are you crying?” he asked with quiet amazement.

“No. I have something in my eye.”

Logan pulled you close and kissed you like a promise. “Nobody has ever cried because they’d miss me. You are…amazing.”

“Hurry home,” you whispered as the driver handed Logan his bag.

With one last kiss and tight hug, Logan walked away, pulling his suitcase behind him. As he turned around he saw you hugging your arms to yourself with your lower lip pouting a little and felt something just grind in his chest. He blew you a last kiss as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

You actually sobbed a little. Who were you? You got back in the car and started blushing furiously as the car pulled away to return you to your office. You had just given Logan head. In a chauffeured limousine. When it was parked. Logan must think you were horrible!

Your phone buzzed in your purse.

L: _Stop it_

Y: _Stop what?_

L: _Worrying about what I think of you. I think you’re amazing and beautiful and I want you even more than before._

Y: _How did you even know that?_

L: _No idea. Scary shit, huh?_

Y: _Everything about us is._

L: _I fucking love it._

Y: _Yeah. Me too. I’m gonna miss you._

L: _Are you kidding? I’m still going to jerk off thinking about that mouth of yours as soon as the seat belt light goes off. ;)_

Y: _So I guess you approved ;)_

L: _Did the mouth full of cum not give you a hint?_

Y: _A girl likes compliments, babe. :P_

L: _It was heaven. If I died right now I would know that I have experienced the best that Earth has to offer and could go happily._

Y: _Don’t make fun, Logan._

L: _I’m totally serious, babe. The only thing better would be hearing you scream my name while you come in my mouth or on my cock._

Y: _*Really* wish I was on that plane with you right now._

L: _Me too._

Y: _Hurry home._

L: _Believe it._

* * *

The driver dropped you back at your office. You thanked him without quite meeting his eyes. Probably not the first time it had happened with Logan in the back of the vehicle, but it was the first time it had happened to you and you were embarrassed.

You had also repaired your makeup, combed your hair and chewed gum on the way back. You hoped your aura of guilt didn’t give you away.

What you had done was pretty out of character for you. Maybe this trip was a good thing. A few days apart might serve to cool things down enough to focus and see if it was real. So many relationships that start out burning so hot consume themselves.

But Jesus, at this point you didn’t even know if you qualified as a relationship.

You went back to your desk and got to work, distracting yourself from second guessing your feelings for Logan. As you went to charge your phone, you saw a few missed messages from Logan.

L: _Y/N?_

L: _Babe?_

Y: _Are you already done or are you gonna ask for a pic of my boobs?_

L: _Yeah actually I already did, but this is serious. In all the excitement I forgot to tell you something._

Y: _OK…_

L: _Promise me you won’t flip out, OK?_

Y: _Tell me already, I’m flipping out from suspense._

L: _So when I saw my father earlier, he said he was going to investigate you if I thought you’d be around longer than a fling. And I said yes._

Y: _Oh Jesusfuck babe you scared me. He can dig all he wants. All he’ll find are liberal politics and student loans._

There was a pause.

L: _Really?_

Y: _Sweetie, what did you expect me to say? :*_

L: _I dunno._

Y: _Wait, you told your father who you don’t like about me? And we’re more than a fling?_

L: _There it is_

Y: _Shut up :P_

L: _Must be so crazy about you coz of how sweet you are to me. :P_

Y: _You’d eat a sweet girl alive. You need a sour girl like me._

L: _You are sweet. And I want to eat you alive. ;)_

Y: _Pervert_

L: _Yup_

Y: _BTW when you say things like that it drives me crazy._

L: _Yeah? Crazy like an axe murderer or crazy horny?_

Y: _Show you when you get home. ;)_

L: _I am aroused and terrified. I like it._

Y: _I gotta get back to work. Talk to you later. :*_

L: _Bye babe :*_


	7. Chapter 7

You finished your work and went home to scavenge some dinner. Logan had brought all of the Chinese food in existence last night so you had leftovers. You sat on the sofa and picked at your food. You hadn’t had lunch and you were hungry but you were dwelling on Logan. Of course. You had thought of little else since you had dumped coffee on him…two days ago? You decided to call it three.

His clock was going to be all screwed up for a day or two so you didn’t expect much more than the occasional text.

You had brought your flowers home with you, feeling ridiculously sentimental about them. Their scent filled your apartment as you nibbled on your dinner and watched Archer.

Your phone rang and you glanced over at it, not really in the mood to chit chat. Until you saw Future Husband light up, then you snatched it up and answered.

“Hey, I didn’t expect to hear from you tonight. How was your flight?”

“Hey, babe. The flight was fine, I caught a few hours of sleep.”

“That’s good. I’m sure you’re used to it but international travel screws my sleep up big time.”

“Still does for me, too. I don’t generally sleep that well any time though, so it isn’t all that different.”

“Did you sleep here?”

“Yeah, actually. Best I’ve slept for a while.”

“Me, too.”

“What are you doing? And what are you wearing?”

“I am eating Chinese leftovers and watching Archer. And oh baby I’m right here on the sofa naked as the day I was born.”

“Really?” he said hopefully.

“No, you dope. Why would I be naked on my sofa home alone?” you laughed.

“A guy can dream.”

“Why would you dream about me home alone eating leftovers in the nude?”

“All I need is the nude part.”

“Are you ever not horny?”

“Umm, select funerals.”

“Oh my God, Logan, only ‘select’ funerals?”

“Grief can be a powerful motivation to fuck.”

“This is not a pretty side of you, babe.”

“Yeah but you love me anyway.”

You squeaked. How embarrassing. “I…don’t know that I precisely _love_ you –”

“Babe!! Joke!”

“Dick.”

“Really? You traded me a bra for a pizza, told me your husband was in special forces, the Ninja turtle thing and just teased me that you were naked and I don’t get _one_ joke?”

“Well not about…that.”

“What, love? Y/N, I know you don’t love me.”

“Oh yeah? How do you know that?”

“Coz we’ve only known each other like a month.”

“Three days, but go on.”

“And it can take months to know for sure you love someone.”

“Or longer, even.”

“And then there’s the year of not wanting to be the first to say it.”

“Sure.”

“Then the fighting starts.”

“You have not had great relationships, have you?”

“No, hell this is all speculation. I’ve never been in love before.”

“Before? You looooooove me!” you sang at him.

“Shut up,” he said, laughing.

“Logan loves me!”

“I’m hanging up.”

“No no no I’ll behave. I got giddy,” you laughed.

“I am gonna have to go soon.”

“Are you in your hotel?”

“Yeah, and I have to shower and go meet with these people and see what went wrong.”

“Sorry your day looks bleak.”

“Hearing your voice helped.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“What did you need help with?”

“Missing your voice,” you said with a smile.

“Awwwww Y/N looooves me,” he sang back at you.

“I’ll probably love you some day,” you said with a laugh.

“Oh?” Logan said after a pause.

“Yeah.”

“Um OK good,” Logan responded lamely. “Hey I need to get ready for work.”

“Have a great day, Logan. I hope whatever the issue is it’s an easy fix.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye.”

* * *

“Way to run him off, Y/N,” you said, smacking yourself in the head.

* * *

Logan smacked his head on the wall. “Way to ruin it, dickhead,” he said to himself. He debated calling you back but when he saw the time he knew he had to get to Aoki.

L: _I’ll call you later OK?_

Y: _Yeah_

“Shit,” he said. A one word response and no emoji from the perkiest texter on the planet. But he didn’t have time.

* * *

Logan laid out an acceptably dark, intimidating suit and easily removed shoes and then took a quick shower, re-playing the conversation in his head and cringing at how he handled you saying something so amazing, cute and sweet. He had knee-jerked to his hit ‘em and quit 'em response and his reptile brain had screamed RUN!!! Usually his rational brain, reptile brain and dick were all on the same page, but now there was another player – his heart.

Logan wasn’t sure yet if he was happy with this new team member, but so far his dick and his heart were voting the same.

* * *

Logan had been in meetings since 7:30 am and hadn’t even had a bathroom break. It was 12:30 pm now, and he was finally able to step away and dial your number. It rang longer than before.

“Hello,” you said in a sleepy voice.

“Hey, did I wake you?” he asked.

“Yeah, I went to bed early.”

“I’m sorry I was kind of a dick earlier,” he said awkwardly.

“It’s no big deal.”

“No, it is. And…I just wanted to tell you that,” he paused here and took a deep breath, “I probably will, too.”

“Huh?” you were confused and fuzzy-headed from sleep. “You probably will what? Those words don’t –”

“I’ll probably love you!” he interrupted.

“Oh. OH! Um…I think my probably might have just gotten bumped up to pretty sure.” You were grinning.

“I can’t talk long but we’re OK? We’re still…we?”

“I definitely want to be a we with you, Logan Delos.”

“OK good,” Logan replied, a smile on his face and relief in his voice. “Sorry I woke you.”

“I’m not. You can wake me up any time and any way you want.”

“You’ll probably regret that at some point, babe,” he joked.

“I doubt it,” you said softly. “Call when you can, Logan.”

“I will, then. Bye, Y/N.”

“Bye, Logan.”

* * *

Logan stood staring at his phone for a moment with a look of confusion. He had never really met anyone who wore their heart on their sleeve like you did. You kept taking him by surprise. When he was with you, Logan was transported to a time when his grandparents were alive and he felt loved and wanted.

And he wondered when it would all come crumbling down.

* * *

Angela Bradford Delos was a beautiful, frightening woman. Everyone at Delos Corporate avoided her like the plague when she swept through the building on her way to her husband’s office. It didn’t happen often, to the employees’ general relief, but when it did they all did their very best to blend into the walls.

She reached the top floor and marched to the largest corner office and opened the door without knocking. The secretary had been with James Delos for decades and she had an agreement with her boss that if she didn’t have to tangle with his wife then she wouldn’t quit.

James gestured for the other participants of the meeting that his wife had just ended to leave.

“Angela. Always a pleasure,” he said dryly. “What can I do for you?”

“What is this?” she asked, waving a manilla envelope around as she sat down and crossed her elegantly clad legs.

“That is the report I received on your son’s new plaything. I thought you might be interested.”

“What are you doing to stop it?” Logan was _not_ going to become attached to this woman. Angela required a pedigree for her future daughter-in-law, and he wasn’t going to screw up her plans by getting involved with a worker bee with absolutely no connections. Angela had already sacrificed her Mayflower descendant social status to marry the grandson of an Ellis Island immigrant for his money. Her daughter had defied her and married a middle class upstart. Angela was not going to have her son waste her efforts.

“Aside from her middle class upbringing I was unable to find anything that would deter Logan.”

“Isn’t that enough?” she asked snidely.

“Not for Logan, apparently.”

“What did he say?”

“He was more defensive than usual. Practically radiated anger when I called her a whore,” he said casually, leaning back on his chair.

“You need to fix this, James.”

“I actually thought this might be more in your area of expertise. I sent him on a wild goose chase in Japan. He should be gone at least a week.”

“Fine. If you can’t handle this, I suppose I must.”

“That’s the spirit! Family first, right darling?”

Angela gave him a brittle smile and left with all the drama with which she had entered.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan had sneaked away and called you just before your alarm was set to go off again. You only spoke for a few minutes but it reassured you that he was taking whatever you had seriously. This would have been the perfect time to cool things off and reconsider the cons of being together without the incredible heat that existed between you distracting you, but if he was weighing his options, apparently there were more pros than cons at this point.

And you were as infatuated as ever, but now with a little more knowledge of who he was and genuine affection added in to the mix. Logan was unlike any man you had ever met. He was funny, smart, sexy and so inappropriate. You should probably be offended by some of the things he had said to you but he was so damned cute about it. He could charm the panties off a nun with that mischievous smile, and if he added a wink the Mother Superior would probably join in for a threesome.

Yeah, you were in deep and getting deeper.

The morning flew by. You were busy with work and that was how you liked it. You had sent a few texts to Logan throughout the day but for the most part you had been buried in your cube with headphones on, researching and writing.

You had no plans for the weekend because you hadn’t returned calls or texts all week as you had been completely engrossed in Logan. That would need to change, of course. You had good friends and your life couldn’t be put on hold for a man, he would need to fit in with your friends and…oh my, your family. Could Logan behave around family?

You decided to do some grocery shopping and laundry that night. You couldn’t live on Chinese leftovers forever, though statistically they would spoil before they ran out.

Logan had said he would probably have to go out drinking after meetings as it was a cultural thing, so you figured you either wouldn’t talk to him much or he’d drunk dial you. You were kind of hoping for the drunk dial as you had a feeling Logan was hilarious when plowed.

Your phone rang as you had settled in on the couch with a book and you grabbed it and saw Future Husband. Why hadn’t you changed that yet?

“Hi Logan,” you answered happily.

“Hey, what’re you doing?”

“Reading and doing laundry. How’d you sleep?”

“Lousy. Weird dreams. You doing anything this weekend?”

“Nope.”

“Too bad you’re not doing me.”

“That is too bad. But there’s plenty of time for that when you get back,” you said cheerfully.

“I don’t have to be anywhere for a couple hours. Video chat?”

“I am not having video sex with you, Logan,” you answered matter-of-factly.

Logan laughed. “You know me so well. And we’ve only been together a couple months.”

“Four days.”

“Like I said, couple months and we still haven’t had sex.”

“I bet we have in your mind.”

“Like we haven’t in yours. Remember, I know what a dirty girl you are, now.”

“This is true. You do inspire some pretty lewd thoughts. In fact, I’m guessing that you’re doing one of my lewd thoughts even as we speak.”

“And what do you think I’m doing?”

“Hmmm whatever could you be doing?”

“Oh no, gotta say it if you wanna see it.”

“Well, this isn’t video chat. And I wanna see it in person. So I can see up close and personal. And taste.”

“Y/N,” he groaned. “That is so hot. Your mouth has been driving me crazy. I keep picturing your lips wrapped around my cock and I get a hard-on wherever I am. And the way you rubbed your tongue…ughh it felt so fucking perfect.”

“That was just a quickie. Not my best work, to be honest.”

“Then I might die with my cock in your mouth.”

“Like hell. I have a lot of other plans for you, babe.”

“Oh God please tell me,” he said, his voice getting breathless.

“Rather show you.”

“I can’t believe I’m fucking stuck on another continent. Hop a plane. Seriously, I’ll buy you a ticket.”

“Do you know when you’ll be home yet?” you asked hopefully.

“No. Hopefully Tuesday or Wednesday. I need to play fucking etiquette games and they haven’t even told me what the problem is yet. I am so fucking frustrated.”

“I can’t imagine. So you should relax now. Talk to me. About anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yup.”

“Tell me what you’re wearing.”

You laughed and said, “Baggy t-shirt and gym shorts.”

“Panties?”

“Yes.”

“Describe.”

“Logan…”

“Youuuuu said anything. I wanna talk about your panties.”

“Fine. White cotton granny panties.”

“Bullshit, I didn’t see a single pair of white cotton in your underwear drawer.”

“Logan Delos! You went through my underwear drawer?”

“Y/N Y/L/N you thought I wouldn’t?”

“Eh. OK, good point. They’re purple boyshorts.”

“Nice.”

“And you, darling? What panties are you wearing?”

“Ha! I’m not.”

“OK underwear.”

“Still not. I don’t wear them to bed.”

“You did at my house.”

“What would you have done if I slept naked?”

“Run screaming.”

“So I kept ‘em on.”

“That was very considerate of you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Show me your tits.”

“Not that considerate.”

“It’s almost like you don’t care that I have my hand on my hard cock, stroking it and –”

“Logan!”

“Hmmmm?” he asked innocently.

“Did I mention that you have the biggest cock I’ve seen in person?”

“Noooo,” he groaned. “Good to know.”

“Yeah. You are going to stretch me out, baby.”

“Fuck yeah, you’re gonna be so tight.”

“I’m going to lick, kiss and bite every inch of your body.”

“I can’t wait to eat that pussy of yours. I’m gonna make you beg for my cock.”

“Mmmm how about I beg now?”

“Yeah lemme hear that, baby,” he groaned.

“Please, Logan, please fuck me with your big, hard cock. I wanna feel you inside me deeper than I’ve ever been fucked.”

“Aaahhh fuck Y/N baby gonna fuck you so hard,” Logan moaned, panting.

“I’m going to wrap my legs around you and hold you in me until I cum all over your cock.”

“Oh yeah baby, I wanna feel you cum while I pound that pussy.”

“Then I wanna feel all that hot cum inside me when you can’t take it anymore and you shoot your load in my wet pussy.”

Logan came then with a shout of your name and a series of loud groans.

“Goddamn Logan, you are so fucking hot. I have never wanted a man like I want you.”

“Fuck. There’s a load of cum all over me that says you’re the hot one.”

“I want it.”

“You’re going to get more than you can handle.”

“Now I wish it had been video chat. I want to see. What are you _doing_ to me, Logan?”

“Hopefully making you as fucking horny as you make me,” he said, still a little short of breath.

“Well that goes without saying.”

“I didn’t hear you get off.”

“No, I want you to feel me get off the first time.”

“You trying to get me hard again?”

“You said you had a couple hours,” you answered mischievously. “And I do have this fantasy of riding your cock…”

“Scratch that, I don’t think I’m going to get soft to need you to get me hard again.”

“Mmmmm yummy,” you sighed. You listened to his breathing even out, could feel him relax after his orgasm.

“Was that true? About me being the biggest?”

“Oh God yes.”

“I’ll also be the best,” he said arrogantly.

“Of that I have no doubt.” you replied. “So we’re in bed together, you just came, I’m sure I did…what are we doing?”

“Shower. Possibly shower sex.”

“Then what?”

“I’m not a cuddler, Y/N.”

“You aren’t?” you asked in complete surprise.

“Nope.”

“Thennnnn…what was watching TV on the sofa with my head on your chest? And what was sleeping together without sex?”

Logan didn’t respond for a moment. “Huh. You turned me into a cuddler.”

“Really,” you said skeptically. “You seemed pre-loaded with a cuddle mod when I got you.”

“Nerd.”

“Cuddler.”

“I will cuddle with you after sex, but if you tell anyone I’ll deny it.”

“I can live with that. Nobody else has to know that you’re sweet.”

“Sweet?? Fuck that, I am not sweet. I’m a cold-hearted manwhore,” Logan said, sounding offended. “If you think we’re gonna sync up our periods or something, you got the wrong guy.”

“Um, OK.”

“I gotta go clean up. Call ya back.”

“Ok –”

* * *

When your phone rang a bit later you let it go to voicemail. You weren’t in the mood for Logan’s constant resistance to any kind of feelings.

You texted a couple friends and found that they were out at a club celebrating a promotion. You quickly tossed your phone on the table to charge while you went and got dressed for clubbing.

You chose a skin-tight black mini skirt and red draped backless top with criss-crossed spaghetti straps in back and sky high red heels. Your makeup was perfect with winged eyeliner and bright red lippy. Your hair you left down in soft waves.

And just to be a bitch you took a full length selfie in front of your mirror and texted it to Logan with the message, _Going out with friends. TTYL._

* * *

Logan’s first instinct when he got the text was to throw his phone across the room. Controlling that urge, he looked at you making a kissy face at the mirror and drew the conclusion that you were done with his bullshit. So much for ‘probably.’

Were you going to go find someone and bring him home to fuck because Logan had hung up on you? Logan’s next instinct was to go find someone to fuck and send you a pic. Two can play the selfie game.

Except…he didn’t _want_ to go fuck someone else. You were in his blood, he wanted you. And he definitely didn’t want you fucking anyone else.

L: _I’m sorry I was a dick and now you’re going out with your friends instead of talking to me. I deserve it. Have fun. You look beautiful._

You got the text in the back of the taxi on the way to the club. You would rather be home with Logan, or at least talking to him. But you knew that Logan would trample any woman who didn’t stand up to him once in a while. You refused to be a doormat no matter how crazy you were about him.

Y: _Not here to serve you. I will have fun. Thanks for the compliment._

L: _Babe…I don’t know what kind of temper you have yet, but I know what I’d do here and I’m gonna ask you not to._

Y: _I know exactly what you’d do. And you’d send me a selfie while you did it. Right?_

L: _Yeah_

Y: _I’m not you._

L: _I know_

Y: _TTYL_

“Fuck!” Logan screamed in frustration. Why was this shit happening when he was 10 time zones away? He looked at the time and realized he had to get ready for a barbecue at the Aoki CEO’s home. He wanted to get on a plane and go grab you and drag you off to a deserted island so no other man could touch you or look at you.

He decided he needed to move the etiquette bullshit along. He needed to get home to his life now that he had a chance at one.

* * *

You didn’t have fun. You tried to dance with your friends and had a few too many drinks, even danced with a guy for a minute when he started dancing with you, but when he put his hands on your hips you pulled away and sat back down. His hands were wrong. You only wanted Logan’s hands on you.

You only wanted Logan.

Which was completely impractical and just begging for a broken heart. Why would you fall for the least suitable human on the planet to give you what you dreamed of: someone who would love you and think of you first thing when he wakes up and last thing before he goes to sleep, and all the rest of that romantic crap? He would never settle down with one woman.

It might be time to accept that and put him in the past.

“Hey,” your friend Kate said. “You’ve been quiet tonight. Who’s the guy?”

You smiled a little. Kate had known you since high school. You had roomed together at college and you were as close as sisters. Needless to say, Kate had been through every relationship you’d ever had with you and she could read you.

“I met him earlier this week.”

“And you’re already this sad? Honey, that doesn’t sound good.”

“I know.”

“Who is he? Where’d you meet him.”

* * *

You walked outside together so you could hear each other talk and you told her everything, ending with Logan’s diatribe of being a cold-hearted manwhore when you called him sweet, followed by his subsequent request that you not go fuck someone else for revenge.

“Well he sounds like a hot mess,” Kate said after a moment of silence.

You laughed way harder than the joke called for, letting out some of your pent up emotions. Then you walked over to another girl and paid her $10 for a cigarette and came back to a disapproving Kate.

“I’m completely, head over heels mad about him, Kate. I look at him and I see forever. And it’s _ridiculous!_ I’m not like this!”

“No, you aren’t,” Kate said speculatively. “You don’t do impulsive. You never have. But this guy got to you.”

You nodded and said, “I have no idea what he sees in me. I am nothing like any of the women he usually dates. And he says that’s part of what attracted him. And I’m as mean to him as everyone else, so he knows I’m a smartass. He’s gorgeous and smart and funny and sexy and his smile is just perfection. He could get any woman he wanted. And he told me he’s been an asshole to women in the past. What about me would make him change that?”

“What about you _wouldn’t?_ Maybe he sees what I do. You’re beautiful and smart and funny and brave and real! Plus I’m guessing he sees a few things I don’t. Coz I don’t want to have sex with you.”

You laughed a little at her joke.

“Sweetie, you’re more than enough for any man. Any issues that he has are his, not yours.”

“Thanks, but if I want to be with him and he pushes me away, pretty sure that’s about me.”

“No, not really. I mean, you said his family is messed up right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we all know boys with Mama issues are nightmares.”

“Ha. Yeah we’ve both had our share of Mama’s boys.”

“But this is the opposite. He’s not running because nobody can love him like Mommy…he’s running before you can leave him, like Mommy did.”

You shrugged, “The results are the same. He runs and bangs any of the dozens of women that are available to him at any given time and I wind up with my heart in a million pieces because I actually care for the jackass.”

Kate put her arm around you and you laid your head on her shoulder. You still didn’t have a clue but at least you weren’t alone.

* * *

You decided to head home. Kate stayed outside with you until your Uber got there and hugged you and put you in the car with a promise to come by for coffee tomorrow.

You looked at you phone for the first time since you had arrived at the bar. There were a couple texts from Logan and one had an attachment. You opened the text and saw a selfie of Logan pouting with his lower lip stuck out that had the caption, “I’m sorry :(“ and the body of the text said _Unsolicited dick pic._

And you laughed.

L: _Don’t give up on me yet_

Y: _Let me know when I should, OK?_

* * *

Logan grabbed his phone from his pocket when he felt your text and relief flooded his body. Despite the faux pas of looking at his phone at a social event, he tapped out an answer.

L: _Can’t say that I will. I think you’re too good for me._

Y: _Don’t be a dumbass. I might love you some day._

L: _I got downgraded from pretty sure, huh?_

Y: _When you get home I’ll let you make it up to me._

L: _I plan to. You’ve been upgraded to pretty sure._

Y: _Damn, shitty timing for you._

L: _I’m sorry. I don’t mean to push you away._

Y: _You do a fucking dead-on impression of it._

L: _Are you still out?_

Y: _On my way home._

L: _Already?_

Y: _This guy I really like hurt my feelings and put me in a shitty mood. Didn’t feel like dancing._

L: _My girlfriend had a similar issue earlier._

Girlfriend?

Y: _WTF Logan you have a girlfriend??? You fucking asshole. I swear to Christ you keep finding new ways to destroy me. If you can tear me up this much in less than a week then your girlfriend has all my sympathy. Go fuck yourself. I am so done with you._

You powered your phone down and put it in your bag, utterly disgusted with the tears streaming down your cheeks.

* * *

L: _Jesus Christ Y/N I meant YOU!! You are my girlfriend!!!!_

* * *

Your Uber pulled up in front of your building and you climbed out and stormed into your apartment. You left your phone on the charger in the living room and then got ready for bed.

Your pillow smelled like Logan. You flung it across the room and slept fitfully without it.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke to pounding on your door. You threw on a robe and stumbled out to look through the peep hole. Kate. You unlocked the door to let her in and went and threw yourself onto the couch.

“Well, aren’t you a little ray of sunshine today?”

“I was asleep. I am hung over.”

“Funny, you don’t look like you slept.”

“Thanks,” you said, accepting the coffee she had brought.

“So, did you talk to Logan last night?”

And cue the tears. Kate had an advanced degree in deciphering you in all of your emotional states but she couldn’t understand a word you were saying, just gathered from you pointing at your phone that there was something bad on it. She picked it up and powered it on, then saw 14 texts and 5 missed calls from Future Husband.

“Future Husband, huh?” she said with raised eyebrows, causing another torrent of tears.

L: _Babe?_

_Please don’t shut me out._

_I’m calling_

_Why didn’t you answer?_

_Is your phone even on?_

_This is fucking bullshit, answer the phone!_

Before Kate got any further, she handed you the phone. “I think you should look at this before I do.”

_Babe please. I don’t know what else to say. I am crazy about you, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. I thought you would be happy or I never would have said it._

_Fuck this._

Chronologically two calls and an hour later, he texted:

L: _I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume your phone is off._

_I don’t want to think you would play games like this._

_Your phone is off right?_

_I’m going to try to go to sleep. Alone._

_And you didn’t answer again. Turn on your phone and call me._

* * *

Holy fucking shit, how could you be so stupid? He meant you. And you had told him to go fuck himself. Your hands were shaking as you dialed his number, hoping that he would forgive you and answer.

“Y/N?” he answered on the first ring.

“Logan I’m so sorry I turned my phone off and I didn’t get any of your messages and,”

Except what Logan heard was completely unintelligible. He sat up and turned on a light. “Babe, breathe. C’mon it’s OK,” he said softly.

Logan heard some scratchy sounds and your tears became quieter. Then, an unfamiliar voice said, “Logan?”

“Ah yes? Who’s this?”

“This is Kate.”

“Ah Y/N’s best friend. Hi?”

“She’s a little emotional right now, so I thought I’d take the phone while she calms down and threaten to castrate you if you don’t quit mind fucking her,” she said fiercely.

“KATE!” you screeched, snatching the phone away from her and going to your bedroom to talk to Logan.

“Logan my phone was off, I promise!”

“I know. Even if you were furious with me you wouldn’t leave it like that.”

“Please come home soon,” you whispered.

“I will. I told Aoki at the barbecue that we needed to get everything settled on Monday. So hopefully in 48 hours I’ll be there.”

“Oh my God that’s amazing.”

“Y/N, I know we’ve only been together for six months –”

“Five days.”

“Ahem – but I think you’re special and I need you in my life.”

“You, too,” you replied quietly.

“This is pretty much uncharted territory for me, y’know?”

“Yeah, I haven’t dated anyone for a long time.”

“Why not?”

“Because nobody made me feel like you do until you did.”

“Awww babe, that’s really sweet. And I am not about to hang up on you.”

“When you get home I am going to be super clingy. Just so you know.”

“I am fine with that. This phone bullshit sucks.”

“You sure? I’m talking pee with the door open clingy. I’m talking newborn koala clingy.”

“Do you have a pee kink? Coz babe, even I have a line,” he said in a teasing voice.

“Oh please, you don’t know the meaning of the word ‘boundaries.’”

“Hey, I have boundaries! Like…I don’t sleep with married people.”

“Wait…are we not getting married anymore?”

“Huh?”

“Coz if you don’t have sex with married people, and we get married, then we can’t have sex.”

“I don’t fucking care who you marry. I will always fuck you. But our kids would probably prefer it if we were married, so I guess I’ll have to change it to married people not married to me. Happy?”

“Very.”

“I know we’ve only been together for six months, but I think I care about you.”

“Five days. And I’m pretty much gonna love you some day.”

“Pretty much? Is that more or less likely than pretty sure?”

“More.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But I’m still not showing you my tits.”

“A guy can dream.”

“In 48 hours it might be reality.”

“Might?”

You laughed and said, “Love, I’m not promising you 48 hours if you’re not in the same room with me.”

“You called me love.”

“Oh, I just meant –”

“No shh I like it.”

“OK.”

There was a knock on your door.

“Come in, Kate.”

“There goes my make-up phone sex,” Logan muttered in your ear.

“Hush,” you whispered at him. “Hey, I’m just gonna be a little while longer.”

“Don’t lie to her, Y/N.”

“I think I’ll leave you to him for a while,” she said with a smile, then yelled, “AS LONG AS HE REMEMBERS WHAT I SAID!”

“Tell her I promise not to _mind_ fuck you. But say it just like that.”

“I’m not saying that.”

“Say it. It’ll be funny.”

You sighed and said, “He promises not to _mind_ fuck me,” you repeated to Kate. “Happy?” you asked Logan.

“Almost.”

Kate’s eyes got wide. “I can’t believe you just said that. You’re a good girl.”

Logan heard her and said, “Not for me, you aren’t. You’re my dirty girl. Tell her that.”

“I absolutely will not say that.”

“OK this is getting awkward. I’ll call you later, k?”

“Hang on a minute, Logan,” you said and laid down the phone so he couldn’t hear and hugged your friend. “Thank you, Kate. He’s an emotional rollercoaster ride.”

“Don’t change for him.”

“I won’t,” you said confidently.

* * *

“I’m back,” you said, voice a little scratchy from your crying jag.

“Talk to me, baby. I missed your voice.”

“Can we just…be honest and open?”

Logan sighed. “That would be great. Except I don’t know how. Are you sure I’m worth the trouble, Y/N?”

You covered your mouth with your hand so he wouldn’t hear you sob. “Logan, sweetie, you are so worth it. Am I?”

“What? Yeah, yes. You’re worth anything. Can we video chat?”

“Honey, I just woke up after barely sleeping and my eyes and nose are all red and gross. I look like shit.”

Logan smiled and said, “I got a ‘honey.’”

“Ugh sorry. I’m all squishy and sappy today. Watch me get my period the day you get back.”

“That would be about right,” he chuckled. “For future reference, is sex during your period not a thing?”

“I dunno, I mean I never have. Have you?”

“Don’t think so. I probably would have noticed.”

“Probably at some point, yes,” you laughed.

“C’mon Princess, let me see your pretty face.”

“It’s not,” you sniffed.

“Please, babe?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah. Let me get my computer though. I’m too lazy to hold my phone up.”

* * *

You got your computer and set it up on your dining table and you each got logged on to your video chat accounts.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said with a happy smile.

“I forgot how perfect you are,” you sighed.

“I have bedhead and haven’t slept.”

“Me, too. And sleepy Logan is irresistible. I just want to crawl on you and get as close to you as I can.”

“I’m so happy to talk to you I’m not even going to turn that into an innuendo.”

“Youuuuu looooove meeeee,” you sang with a laugh.

“I pretty much will soon. I mean, we’ve been together nine months.”

“Six days.”

“Hush. So we should probably meet friends and family.”

“Are…are you serious?”

“Yes. I am completely serious. I want to know your people and I want you to meet my sister. I think Kate better vet me soon, too.”

“Just your sister?”

“I suppose her husband will be there,” he said with distaste. “I don’t really care what my parents think.”

“Logan we’re moving so fast. And we’ve already hurt each other so much.”

“If the last few days have shown me anything it’s that we are perfect together. Apart we are terrible.”

“Maybe we should get better apart?”

“Well, I want to sleep next to you at night.”

“Me, too.”

“And I want to wake up next to you in the morning.”

You leaned your head on your hand and got a dreamy look on your face that made Logan’s chest feel like it had a million butterflies fluttering around. “Yeah, I want that too.”

“You’re the last thing I think of at night and my first thought in the morning,” he said hesitantly.

“Logan,” you whispered. “Really?”

“Really. And most of the day between.”

“Me too,” you said softly.

“I want to know everything about you. I want to know what you had for lunch on the third Tuesday of September in the fourth grade!”

“Pizza.”

“What? You fucking know? I just pulled that out of my ass.”

“No, silly, I’m teasing,” you said, laughing. “I want to know everything about you, too. I want to know your hopes and dreams and all that romantic bullshit.”

“And I’m scared, Y/N,” he said quietly, looking intently at the computer. “I’m afraid I’m going to fuck this up again and you’ll leave me, not just turn your phone off. I went crazy today.”

“I’m so sorry. I just…I still can’t understand why you want me. So I guess my brain just went to me being your side hoe.”

“You could never be any man’s side anything. And if I have my way you’ll be mine forever. And I’ll be yours, if you’ll have me.”

“Logan, we’ve only been together…”

“Forever. In fifty years will it matter?”


	10. Chapter 10

You talked for a couple more hours before you forced Logan to go to sleep. Between the time difference, the stress of traveling and your emotional upheaval, he had slept very little. You also decided to take a nap since you hadn’t slept much either.

You talked about whatever came to mind. Your childhoods, schooling, religion, politics, and even jokingly argued over baby names, settling on Hermione for a girl (Logan was not a fan) and Thor for a boy (you were pretty sure he was kidding).

Kate called during Logan’s sleep-break and you updated her. She was worried for you, of course. You were honestly at peace. You just had an instinctive affinity for this man. He felt like he was meant to be, corny as it seemed.

You had been in relationships, a couple serious ones, one you had almost married in college. This was different. In a week you had reached a level of caring with Logan that you didn’t achieve in a couple years with another man.

You were pretty much in love with him.

* * *

The rest of Saturday and Sunday morning went like that, until you made Logan get some real sleep before he went to Aoki Monday morning. You gave him a wake up video call so that you could see sleepy Logan. He tried to seduce you and you declined.

“I can’t wait to see you, angel,” he said in his sexy morning voice with that sexy smirk.

“I hope you get everything wrapped up today. I need to feel you.”

“I need to fuck you,” he said with typical Logan candor.

“Yeah, that too,” you said with a laugh. “Except for me it will be almost making love.”

“Almost? I got upgraded again?”

“Yeah, love. You did.”

“I think you did, too. You’re beyond anyone ever before. But I think you were from day one.”

“You, too. Aren’t we gross?” you said with a laugh.

“Totally nauseating. I love you.”

You gasped, utterly speechless.

“Fuck. Forget I said that, I didn’t mean to tell you like that. I was going to buy you flowers and take you out someplace romant –”

“Logan!” you interrupted. “I don’t need all that stuff! I just need…you.”

“Need?”

“Need. Love, adore, lust for, like, want…that clear?”

Logan let out a deep sigh. “I didn’t mean to say it, but Y/N I mean it. I have never said it to a woman before. You’re it.”

“I said it once before. And I didn’t even know what the word meant. Until you.”

“I almost threw up when I said that.”

You laughed. “Thanks, babe. Just what every woman wants to hear. You silver-tongued devil, you!”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do, love, babe, boo, sweet cheeks, darling, honey, hot stuff.”

“Hot stuff?”

“Oh my God, so hot.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a giant, arrogant grin.

“You _know_ you’re gorgeous and you know I think so.”

“But do you know you’re the most beautiful woman in the world? And I want you more than anyone ever?” he said earnestly. “And not just for sex. I want to talk to you and laugh with you and go places and…live my life with you.”

“This is so crazy,” you said, disbelief in your voice. “Did we just tell each other…did we just use the L word in a sentence?”

“I did. You just listed it with other words and left me to draw conclusions.”

“I love you!”

“There we go,” he said with a big, satisfied smile. “When I get home I’m going to tell you in person and then I’m going to show you in every way there is.”

“I can’t wait, Logan.”

Logan glanced down and saw the time, letting out a disheartened sigh. “I gotta go, babe. Get this shit over so I can get home to you. Get some sleep coz when I get home you won’t, OK?”

You laughed and said, “Promises, promises. Good luck, love. Have a great day and let me know what happens. Call me whenever.”

“Ok. Love you,” he said, his voice still a bit hesitant.

“I love you, Logan. Only you, always you.”

He smiled, blew you a kiss and logged out.

* * *

You spent the rest of the evening getting clothes ready for work and then went to bed early in hopes of losing sleep during the night when Logan called. He didn’t call until his now usual wake-up call, and his voice was filled with frustration.

“Babe, Aoki blew me off all day. He’s supposedly been in meetings. Something is fucking fishy and nobody will talk to me. I even tried to call my father and he isn’t in. I don’t know what to do.”

“Shhh sweetie it’s OK. We’ll be fine. I have you forever, I can wait another day to see you.”

“I’m tired of fucking waiting. I’ve waited my whole life.”

“Baby, I’m here. I love you. We’re we. OK?”

Logan sighed, but his voice was still tense when he answered. “OK. We can do this.”

“We can do this. You’re worth the wait.”

“You sure about that?”

“Are you sure I am?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“And so am I. Now stop asking fucking stupid questions,” you said with mock ferocity. “Logan, you will be home soon and we’ll be together. OK?”

“OK.”

“Do you have a meeting time at all?”

“No, his assistant keeps putting me off. If I don’t hear something first thing tomorrow I’m just coming home. I am not up for their fucking games,” he said angrily. “But you need to get ready for work, huh?”

You looked at your clock. “Yeah. I expected you to call during the night.”

“I didn’t want to wake you up with no news. I knew you wouldn’t go back to sleep.”

“That was considerate. Wanna see my tits?”

Logan gave an unexpected shout of laughter. “Thanks, babe, but I think this would be a bad time for me to be horny. Anger and lust are a bad blend for me.”

“I will remember that.”

“I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

“OK. I love you,” you said almost shyly, as if the numerous confessions of your mutual love hadn’t happened yesterday and you were saying it for the first time in fear of rejection.

“Hey, I love you, too.”

“It will be OK.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, love.”

* * *

You got ready for work and got into the office with a couple minutes to spare, shot Logan a text to reassure him that everything would be OK and put on some music to listen to while you got busy. You hadn’t heard back from him and were hoping that meant that he was having a late meeting with the businessman to clear up whatever issue had arisen with his work.

You heard the door to the office open and did your lean-check to see if the receptionist was in place, saw her chair occupied and went about your business, wistfully remembering the last time you had done that and been surprised with Logan’s embrace. You knew that was impossible this time and therefore went back to your work, unconcerned with the visitor.

“Y/N, could you come to the conference room?” you heard a few minutes later.

“Sure, be right there,” you said.

You grabbed a legal pad and pen, hopped up and went to see what your boss needed.

When you reached the conference room and stepped in, you saw the visitor for the first time. You smiled in greeting and said, “Hello.”

The visitor was a beautiful older woman. She looked to be in her forties, but her eyes gave her at least ten to fifteen more years. There was a calculating wisdom to them that a younger person just couldn’t have achieved.

She looked you over, sniffed with disdain, then said to your boss, “You may go.”

Your boss looked completely intimidated and left the room as quickly as possible.

“Sit.”

Not knowing what was happening here, you sat in the chair farthest from her.

“Now, Y/N, I don’t bite.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ma’am? You are a polite little peasant, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?” you said with your eyebrows raised.

“So you do have a backbone. How delightful,” she said with a vicious smile. She then slid a manilla envelope over to you and said, “Here. Have a look.”

You picked up the envelope, opened it and pulled out a sheaf of papers. As you looked through them, you found numerous grant requests that you had submitted to various foundations all over the city, and each one was stamped ‘Rejected.’

You looked up in alarm. “What is this?” you asked, confused. “Who are you?”

“Don’t you see the family resemblance, dear?” she asked with false kindness.

Then you saw it: the shape of her face, the willowy height, the high cheekbones. “Mrs. Delos.”

She merely nodded regally.

“Shall I take it you object to Logan’s relationship with me?”

“Relationship?” she laughed. “Oh, darling, Logan doesn’t have relationships. Logan has whores, and you’re merely the latest.”

You straightened your spine and said, “That may have been true in the past, but Logan cares for me.”

“They all say that. Did he use the, ‘I’ve never felt this way before’ speech this time? That’s a favorite of his,” she said as she saw that her words hit the mark. Of course, she was just guessing that he had said it because she suspected it was true. She had several other lies in place in case she missed with her first effort. This girl was different, and really seemed to love Logan. Angela would need to bring her A game.

“Now, I know how my son can be. You aren’t the first little mess I’ve had to clean up for him. Do you think you’re pregnant?”

You shook your head no, completely in a daze.

“So here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going on a vacation. You will have no further contact with my son, because I don’t want to have to pay for any more abortions.”

A tear slipped down your cheek. “No. Logan loves me.”

“Love?” she sneered. “Logan doesn’t know the meaning of the word.”

“Maybe because you never showed him.”

She smiled coldly. “Be that as it may. You will go on a vacation. You will have no further contact with my son.”

“I will until I hear this from him.”

“Then unfortunately your stubbornness will take down this company, your parents, your friends, your siblings. Delos is powerful. Do you really think one little nothing like you can take me on?”

“You’re that scared of me?”

She laughed in your face. “Make no mistake, I don’t fear you. I hold you in contempt and want you gone. You’re fishing in deep waters, dear. Best be sure you don’t get in over your head.

“Logan will never love you, and he will certainly never marry you. So, if this is your plan to land a big fish, I’m afraid it isn’t going to work.”

She stood and straightened imaginary wrinkles from her bespoke suit. If nothing else, Logan got his fashion sense from her. “Be gone by this time tomorrow. I don’t care where you go, but go for a month. Your employer has agreed that your ‘work’ can be done remotely. I will let him know when it is acceptable for you to return.”

With that, she turned and left.

You sat in stunned silence, tears streaming down your face, sobs wracking your body. You didn’t know if she was lying and it didn’t matter. She had threatened everyone you cared about if you didn’t do as she said.

* * *

Logan returned your text, letting you know that after all this wasted time it was a simple misunderstanding that could have been cleared up in a phone call with anyone but Aoki. He was coming home as soon as he arranged flights and he would be wherever you were when he landed. Could you take a few days off work?

You sobbed as you read the messages, emptying your desk into a printer paper box. You needed to figure out where you were going to go for a month.

Janine and Rachel tried to find out what had happened but you merely went about your tear-filled business. Your boss stayed in his office with the door closed.

You finished filling the box with your career, not knowing when or if you would ever return. If Logan’s mother was to be believed, you would be able to return to your old life once Logan had moved on to his next whore.

Did he love you? You really searched your soul. You wanted to believe he could, but really, why would he? He was handsome, wealthy, powerful – truly a big fish. And you were…well, a peasant. His mother’s story made more sense than yours.

You went home to pack. You didn’t know where you were going but you supposed you would need clean underwear when you got there.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan landed and went straight to your office. You hadn’t answered any of his texts or calls again and he was frantic. He hadn’t been able to get a flight for eight hours after he had finally cleared things up with Aoki. The corporate jet was unavailable and he had to fly commercial. That part was no problem, but it had taken twice as long as the private jet would have.

When he got into the office, he didn’t even look at the receptionist but went straight to your cube. It was empty. Not just no you, but no trace of you. Your goofy cartoons, Star Wars bobbleheads and Harry Potter toys were all gone. Your charger and coffee cup were gone. It was as if you had never existed.

“Where is she?” Logan screamed at the top of his lungs.

He turned to the woman cowering in the next cube. “Where is she?” he repeated more quietly, but just as urgently.

Janine answered, “She - she had a family emergency. She’s working remotely.”

“Where?” he growled.

“I don’t know,” she answered, shaking her head frantically.

Logan stormed into your boss’ office. “Where is she?”

“L-like Janine said, she had a family emergency and is working remotely for the time being.”

“Where?” Logan asked with deadly calm.

“I don’t know,” your boss whispered.

Logan debated beating the information out of him. He really did.

He turned on his foot and went to your apartment. Beating your boss bloody was still an option he could revisit later.

* * *

Logan pounded on your door, defeated. He had been knocking and calling your name for a few minutes. He finally leaned against the door, kicking it with his heel. He threw his head back and slid down the door and rested his head on his knees in agony.

He remembered the last time you didn’t answer him.

You had left him.

* * *

Juliet awkwardly lowered herself into a chair as William finished his conversation and hung up. He had a smile on his face that she took to mean his life had somehow improved at someone else’s expense.

“Who was that?” she asked casually.

“Your father,” he answered just as casually. “Apparently Logan has returned from Japan.”

“I didn’t know he had gone,” she asked, wondering why William would be interested. He and Logan had an extremely tense relationship since before their wedding.

“Apparently your parents didn’t care for his new girlfriend. She’s a grant writer for non-profits, which I’m sure no amount of money could wash the stink of that off of her.

“So your father sent him to chase his tail in Japan while your mother took care of the unfortunate girl by calling in favors with her socialite cronies to have all of Y/N’s grant requests in the city denied. Then when she stood up to your mother and said she believed in Logan, she said he did it all the time with his whores and she was nothing special. She had to leave town or Angela threatened pretty much everyone she knew.

“Seems there can be only one lower-class spouse in the Delos family at one time, and since you already went dumpster diving for me, Logan doesn’t get to slum for his.”

“I’m sure that’s not why it happened.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re right.”

Juliet wasn’t entirely convinced of William’s sincerity.

“Where is Logan now?” she asked as she sipped her herbal tea and glanced longingly at William’s whiskey. This pregnancy had been difficult from the beginning, and William’s interest seemed to have waned since she had started growing unwieldy at about seven months. Now eight months along, Juliet rarely left the apartment and William rarely asked her to.

“No idea. Probably somewhere with a nose full of coke and a whore on or in him. Or maybe both.”

Juliet waited a few moments before changing the subject. “I have a checkup tomorrow. Will you be joining me?”

“I’m sorry, dear, I have important meetings all day tomorrow. Can you reschedule?”

“No need. It’s routine.”

“Great, I’ll be sure to make the next one. OK?” he asked, kissing her on the cheek before he left the room.

After he left, she quickly got her phone out and texted Logan.

* * *

Juliet got up and ready to leave as soon as William left for work. He had been more than tipsy when he told her about Logan’s girlfriend, so she hoped that he wouldn’t remember sharing the information with her since she had made sure to keep her reaction low-key.

Logan had never answered her text the previous evening, so Juliet went to his condo, using her key to get in when he didn’t answer the buzzer.

She found him asleep on his living room floor surrounded by empties. He had obviously drunk himself into a stupor. She wondered if Logan had finally allowed himself to fall in love?

“Logan, wake up,” she gently called, patting his shoulder. One did not jar Logan awake under the best of circumstances, and Juliet had no way of knowing how long he had been asleep or if he still had a drunk to sleep off.

“Y/N?” he called, still asleep.

“Logan, it’s Juliet, you need to wake up hon,” she said gently again. So, the girlfriend was Y/N.

“Sis?” he asked blearily. “She left me. She said she loved me and she left me. Why would she do that? She promised never to leave me.”

“OK Logan, let’s get you up and get some coffee in you, and some water and pain relievers for the epic hangover you are going to have, then you can tell me about Y/N.”

“How do you know about Y/N? I didn’t get to introduce her to you.”

“William knew about her. You need to get sober. Here, take these and drink all of this water, and then refill it and and go take a cold shower.

“Then you can move on to coffee and toast. At that point we should be able to figure out how much more you’ll need to get you sober. Do you remembering taking any drugs or was it all booze?”

“Booze,” Logan answered dully. “She left me, Jules. Y/N left me after she told me she would always love only me. Why would she do that?”

“Get sober, big brother, and I’ll tell you everything I know.”

“I’ll go take a shower.”

“Take these pills and chug the water then chug some more. I’ll have some coffee ready.”

Logan’s face fell and he sobbed, “Coffee!”

Juliet chose to ignore that as she went into the kitchen. His housekeeper was still taking care of things, so apparently he hadn’t summarily fired her, but she was nowhere to be found. She found the coffee and made an extra strong pot. Logan wasn’t a big breakfast eater so she found some bread and had it ready to toast when he entered the room in gym shorts.

Juliet handed Logan a cup of coffee, which he drank and asked for another. As he started drinking at a slower pace, he asked, “To what do I owe a visit from my beloved sister?”

“I heard you had a new girlfriend and was wondering when I get to meet her?”

Logan frowned into his mug. “Well, as it turns out, I have extraordinarily poor taste in women, or maybe she just realized she has extraordinarily poor taste in men. Either way, it would appear I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Or, possibility three: our parents, who like to put the ‘fun’ in ‘dysfunctional,’ didn’t want you marrying a working class girl. You know how Mom wants to return the glory to the Bradford lineage.”

Logan got a look of pure rage on his face. “What did they do?”

Juliet proceeded to tell Logan all she knew, that their father had sent Logan to Japan manufactured Information to get him away from Y/N, then their mother called in favors to have all of Y/N’s grant requests denied, and how their mother had threatened her family and friends when she fought for Logan and said he loved her.

“She fought for me?” he asked hoarsely.

“Yes. And Mother is a scary bitch. Go find your girl.”

“Thank you, Juliet,” he said, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. “I need to find someone outside Delos to find her.”

Juliet opened her wallet and gave Logan a dog-eared business card. “He’s discreet and does a good job.”

“Thank you,” he said, waving the card while he dialed his phone. The person who answered the phone took down some information from Logan about your full name, make and model of car, mobile phone number and physical description.

He said as long as she hasn’t gone off the grid he should have some information within the day.

Time for Logan to have a visit with his parents.

* * *

Several hours later, Logan strolled into his childhood home, though house would be more accurate. There were few if any happy memories to make this house into a home. And his parents were more like the genetic material providers who paid others to actually raise the children of the foul union.

His parents were sitting down to dinner, as he knew they would be if they were home. He casually walked in and sat down at his seat at the table as if he was still a resident.

“Hello, doting parents. How are you both doing this fine evening?” he said cheerfully as he gestured to the butler to get him a place setting. His mother nodded to the servant and then dismissed him to the kitchen after he laid out plates and silver for Logan. No need to air out what was certain to be dirty linens for the delectation of the servants.

His parents shared a look. Logan did not visit, and no good could come of this. If he had discerned their part in his new toy’s disappearance, it could get ugly. To say that Logan could be a loose cannon was a bit of an understatement. They would have to be cautious. He wasn’t a sweet young woman who didn’t understand what they were capable of and would therefore be a much more dangerous opponent.

Logan loaded his plate with food. He was starving and his parents’ cook was a delight, really the only thing he missed about his time here.

“So, Mother, I understand you’ve met my fiancee? Tell me what you think. Lovely, isn’t she?” he asked as he dug into his dinner with gusto.

His mother coughed a bit on her wine. “If you mean the common thing who works for the poor, I will just assume that you’re making yet another of your tasteless jokes by referring to her as your fiancee.”

“Why is that, Mother? Did you not like her?”

“If you want to know what I think, I did you a favor, wouldn’t you agree, James?”

“Of course, dear,” Logan’s father said with a cold smile.

“A favor. I await your tale with bated breath,” he said sarcastically.

“She’s obviously another of your whores, only after your money,” she sniffed, taking another sip of her wine.

“Let’s see. She actually has a college degree and a job, works to help others, is smart, funny and adores me. You, on the other hand, went to finishing school and married a man you couldn’t stand for his money. And my fiancee is the whore in your scenario? I’m afraid you’re projecting, Mommy Dearest. You’re the whore.”

“Logan! How dare you speak to your mother like that?”

Logan slammed his silver down onto his plate, splattering food and knocking over his wine glass. “How dare the two of you try to ruin my life by getting rid of the only person who has ever loved me?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” James said indignantly.

“You sent me to Japan on a bullshit errand like the fucking lackey you always treat me. She,” he pointed at his mother, “went and called in favors from the other society whores in town who pretend to care about anyone but themselves and had all of Y/N’s grant applications denied if she didn’t cut off all communications with me. Really, Mother. Haven’t you learned that people you step on like bugs tend to eavesdrop?” he sneered, implying he got his information from a co-worker of yours rather than his sister.

“You cannot marry that creature, Logan. I forbid it,” Angela said angrily.

“Do you not realize I am in my 30s? I can do whatever the fuck I want!” he yelled. “And I am marrying her. And you will not do a thing to harm her or anyone even remotely connected to her or I will tell all your society matron frenemies every last fucking family secret I know. And, folks, I know a _lot._ ”

“You’d ruin your family name for this common tramp?” Angela sneered.

“The family name has never meant as much to me as to you, Mother. I promise you, I will do it.”

“Fine, Logan, marry her. Do get a prenup, though? I think we all know it won’t last more than a year. Why would anyone as _wonderful_ as Y/N stay with you any longer?” James said, same cold smile on his face.

Logan chuckled. “You can’t hurt me anymore, Pop. And time will tell, I guess. I assume you don’t plan to attend the wedding?”

“You assume correctly,” his mother answered haughtily.

Logan tsked. “Too bad. Might make the gossip columnists wonder,” he said as he put his napkin in his plate. “Well, dinner was great. Helen?” he yelled in the direction of the kitchen, “if you ever want to come work for me and my new wife you just give me a call! Any time, honey!”

“Shall I show myself out?” he said with a grin, then walked out without a backward glance.


	12. Chapter 12

You were miserable. You missed Logan. You had finally found the man of your dreams and were forced to do to him the one thing that would hurt him the most. You weren’t even sure how you had made the drive to Kate’s uncle’s lake cottage.

You had driven two hours to the cottage. It was not in use and had power and wifi. That was really all you cared about. Kate promised to come spend the weekend with you but she thought you were doing the wrong thing.

“Y/N, that man is not faking it. Do I think you’re moving too fast? Absolutely. But he’s not lying.”

“Neither is his mother. I can’t ruin the lives of everyone I know so I can be with Logan when even his mother says he’s not really into me.”

Kate gave up after you spouted the same circular arguments for a few more minutes. She had known you long enough to know that you needed to think things through.

So you thought and you cried. If Logan loved you, you had hurt him. You broke your promise. Now even if he did love you, he would never trust you not to leave him. When the chips were down, you ran.

He might well be looking for you, might have gone to your office or apartment. And he might be in pain. Because of you.

That really broke you. The possibility that you had caused that brilliant, funny, sweet man to hurt – you hated yourself so much.

* * *

Kate had just hung up with you after fifteen minutes of arguing over hiding from Logan. When she had gone Team Logan she didn’t know, but he made her best friend happy. Who was she to question how?

Kate started at the knock on her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Walking to the foyer and looking through the peep hole and seeing Logan really shouldn’t have surprised her. He had found Y/N, he could probably find anyone.

Kate unlocked the door and said, “Logan. What a pleasure.”

“I love her. You get that, right?” he said right off.

“I do, yeah.”

“So tell me where she is. I have a guy working on it but so far he hasn’t found her and I know you know –”

Kate held up her hand to slow the torrent of words from Logan. “Come in.”

Seeing him in person, Kate could definitely see how he had swept you off your feet. Rough edges or no, Logan was gorgeous.

“I do know where she is. And I know why. Convince me it’s not a problem.”

“I just left my parents’ house. There is no problem. I also got this out of my safe deposit box earlier,” he said, talking a ring box out of his pocket. “I love her. I want to give her my Grandmother’s wedding ring. Please.”

Kate mulled it over, then went and got a key and wrote down an address. “Go get her, Tiger.”

Logan kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave. “Thank you!”

* * *

You were in bed. It was dark so that was where you figured you should be. But there would be no sleep. Not until you could close your eyes without seeing Logan – sleepy Logan, ornery Logan, angry Logan, horny Logan, perfect Logan. Yet it never occurred to you to wish you hadn’t gone to that coffee shop a week ago. Had it been only a week? How could life change so much in so short an amount of time? A week ago you were sitting on your sofa with Logan, eating pizza and flirting madly.

A week later you were minus one heart and without the man who held it. You had reached rock bottom, convinced that things couldn’t get worse.

And then you heard a noise. Perfect. You were in the middle of an entire neighborhood of deserted lake cottages and a serial killer was breaking in to murder you.

You definitely heard the floor creak.

You rolled out of bed, making as little noise as possible, glancing around for a weapon, spying a stuffed fish mounted on the wall. Really? You looked around again and didn’t see anything else that would work, so you grabbed it and stood behind the door. As it opened and a head peeked in, you slammed the fish down, earning a loud scream from your assailant.

“Motherfucker!”

Wait – you knew that foul mouth! “Logan?” you said, reaching for the lights.

“What the fuck, Y/N, I go crazy looking for you and you bludgeon me with a fish?” he said, holding the back of his head, checking his hand for blood.

You were stunned for a moment, then you dropped the fish and just launched yourself at him. He caught you and pulled you close, kissing you deeply before saying, “You hit me with a fish.”

“I’m sorry, I obviously didn’t know it was you!” you said, kissing his face and neck and any skin you could find.

Logan picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. His hands were on your ass, pulling your core against his already hard cock. He pushed you against the door and kissed you with all the love in his heart, but also with the frustration of the unnecessary separation.

You started trying to undress him, dragging his jacket off his shoulders and pulling his shirt up to get at his collarbones and said, “Bed. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he growled back, turning around to walk over to the bed, laying you on it and pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside before diving on top of you.

Logan was kissing you, you were tangling your hands in his hair and suddenly he pulled away. “Honey?” you said.

Logan got off the bed and stood before you. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too, Logan.”

He looked over his shoulder for his jacket, then went and picked it up while you sat up on your elbows and said rather indignantly, “Um, your jacket being on the floor is more important than having sex? Who are you and where’s my Logan?”

When he turned around his jacket was back on the floor and he had a box in his hand. He took a deep breath and walked back to the bed, getting down on one knee.

You gasped and sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed.

Logan opened the box to reveal a gorgeous antique ring. “Y/N, my Papouli gave me this ring when my Yaya died. He told me that if I ever found a woman who made me laugh and cry and feel like the most important person in the world, grab her. Then he said that it doesn’t take long to fall in love, but it takes work to stay in love.

“I want to spend the rest of my life doing the work for us to stay in love. I know this is fast, and I know it’s probably crazy, but I know you’re it. I am an impulsive asshole, I know, but this is right. And I need to show you and everyone else that I’m here forever.

“So, Y/N, darling, honey, sweetie, boo, love of my life, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

You framed his face with your hands and kissed him gently, looking deep into his eyes. You knew this was crazy. You knew this was fast. You were _not_ impulsive. You knew that nobody but you and Logan could possibly understand the depths of your feelings. You thought about all of that in an instant and you knew that this sweet, wonderful man was your future, your everything. “Logan Delos, I will be honored to be your wife. I love you, I adore you and I need you. You are the very best accident I ever had.”

“Really?” Logan asked, every part of his face expressing his joy as only Logan could.

You kissed him again, then said, “Really. Yes. I want to marry you. Now get back on the bed with me.”

Logan crawled back on the bed, the look on his face turned predatory. He straddled your waist and you rubbed the straining crotch of his trousers. He groaned, placing his hands under your t-shirt and sliding them up until they each held a breast. You bucked your hips and moaned, then he leaned forward and kissed you hard, finally pushing your shirt off and leaving your breasts bare to his view.

“Finally get to see my tits, huh? All you hoped for?”

“Fuck yes,” he groaned, leaning down for a taste. As he pulled at one nipple with his lips and the other with his fingers, you writhed under him and tried to get to his pants.

“Logan, take your pants off.”

“Nope,” he said before going back to your nipples.

And then his mouth started moving down your chest to your abdomen. “I believe I promised to make you cum with that pretty pussy in my mouth,” he said as he removed your panties, noting the dampness. “And you used to be such a nice girl. Who corrupted you so,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Put up or shut up. I want your cock inside me,” you snarked back.

Logan actually shivered before he dove face first between your legs and started licking and sucking and nibbling and generally teasing you mercilessly. “Please, Logan, please,” you moaned.

He redoubled his efforts, using his long fingers to find all of your most sensitive spots to tickle and rub until you were a babbling mess, writhing on the bed. “You’re so fucking tight, baby, gonna squeeze my cock so nice.” His voice against your clit pushed you over the edge and you came screaming Logan’s name and your love for him over and over.

When you came back to yourself, you pulled Logan up for a kiss. “Don’t mind the taste?” he asked, as you had.

“Would rather have a mouth full of your cock.”

“Nope. I am making love to you. Now,” he said, finally unbuckling his belt and allowing you to unzip him and pull his cock out, stroking and squeezing it. There was precum dripping from Logan’s cock, which you gathered in your hand and licked up, causing Logan to growl in an almost uncontrolled fashion. He stood up and removed his trousers, his hard cock more than ready to fill you up.

You held out your arms to him, overwhelmed with love for this man. He laid down next to you and you kissed gently, sweetly. “I love you, Y/N. I know what’s been missing from my life now.”

You caressed his scruffy beard and kissed him. “You make me so happy. I love you so much. Thank you for being a creepy, hair-sniffing stalker. I waited for you my whole life.”

Logan smiled his wide, genuine smile that melted your heart, kissed you gently again, then got down to the business of making love to his future wife.

“Maybe we should wait til after the wedding?” you asked impishly.

“If you’re serious I am going to change your mind.”

“Baby, I don’t want to wait another second,” you said, pulling him between your legs.

He stroked his cock a few times, his gorgeous hands on his gorgeous cock making you crazy to feel him inside you. “Now, Logan!” you demanded, pushing him into his back and climbing on top of him, taking his length into your hand and placing it at your entrance.

“Baby girl taking what she wants, I fucking love it,” he groaned, reaching up to squeeze your breasts and thumb your nipples.

You started to slowly slide down onto Logan’s cock, feeling him fill you deliciously. You had truly never been so stretched and it took a moment to be comfortable enough to start moving. Logan moaned at the sensation of your wet pussy squeezing him as you slid up to the tip of his cock, then slowly lowered yourself to hold him completely still while you flexed your inner muscles around him, causing him to groan almost as if in pain.

“Love?” you asked, making sure he was OK.

“Fuck, angel, never stop,” he pleaded.

You picked up the pace then, his pleas igniting your passions to the breaking point. You leaned forward and kissed him, his cock hitting the perfect spot and you started shuddering as he flipped you onto your back, grabbed your knee and draped it over his elbow and started slamming his cock into you. As your orgasm took you, the delicious wet twitching of your pussy on his cock pushed Logan over the edge and he shouted your name as he filled you with his seed.

He lay on your chest, still connected and twitching. You were both panting heavily, hearts beating madly.

When he was able, he lifted his head to look into your eyes. You saw in his eyes reflected all the love and devotion you felt for this man. You caressed his beard and kissed him sweetly.

“I love you, Y/N,” he said, so seriously that you felt his emotion.

“I love you, Logan. I will always love you.”

He rolled you against his side and you spent the rest of the night planning the rest of your life.


	14. Chapter 14

“Babe?” you heard Logan call from your tiny kitchen. “Why do you have an entire drawer of charging cables and earbuds?”

Logan had made you the newest Mrs. Delos about 6 weeks ago, and you had moved into his condo before that, but you still needed to clean out your apartment. You hadn’t been in a huge hurry because you had five months left on the lease and didn’t feel like dealing with the hassle of sub-letting it, but the time had come.

Logan had wanted to hire someone to do it, of course, but you didn’t trust anyone else to decide what was precious and what was trash. But, now Logan was finding your dirty, hoarder secrets.

You peeked into the kitchen, a blush staining your cheeks. “Have I told you how much I love you lately?” you asked your husband.

“No, Y/N is this like the sunglasses with one temple and the boots that you love that have one of the heels broken off?” he asked, a little disgusted.

“Logan, I’m a packrat. It’s time you knew.”

“Kinda figured that out, sweetheart.”

“You mad?” you asked, coming over for a hug and resting your chin against his chest while you batted your eyes at him. It had worked since the day you met him, might as well give it a try now.

“No, I’m not mad,” he said with a laugh, then gave you a quick kiss. “If this is the biggest challenge to our relationship I think we’ll be ok.”

“Yeah, you haven’t seen the hall closet.”

Logan rolled his eyes and kissed you again. “I love you, Mrs. Delos.”

“I love you too, Mr. Delos.”

* * *

Logan hadn’t wanted to send a wedding invitation to his parents, but you had insisted. They were not going to be able to say that they had not been welcomed by the couple.

Logan wasn’t terribly surprised when they showed up to the wedding, but neither was he going to play games on the happiest day of his life. He ignored them except for a brief hello, but you made a show of hugging them while they couldn’t get away without making a scene. It was all about appearances to them, so you took advantage.

The small affair had gone off without a hitch. It was elegant and fun and everything you had wanted. Logan had offered you a gigantic wedding in a cathedral with all the frippery, but you said that the wedding wasn’t the important part, it was all about the marriage.

You had broken tradition by walking up the aisle to the officiant together. Logan said that you weren’t a gift to be given and that he wanted to do this the way you planned to do everything: together. So when the string quartet began to play before the groom was stationed at the altar, the guests were a bit confused – Logan’s parents held out a hope that perhaps he had come to his senses. The oohs and ahhs of the guests when they saw the two of you walking arm in arm down the aisle put smiles on both of your faces.

You said your vows, listened to toasts to your happiness, danced the first dance and fed each other cake. Then you spent the rest of the night having fun with family and friends, dancing and laughing.

Later when you retired to the Honeymoon Suite of the hotel where you had your wedding, you found that legal commitment sex was every bit as hot and naughty as pre-wedding frolics.

* * *

You had honestly never considered taking your husband’s name if and when you got married. You were a modern woman and taking your husband’s name smacked of the patriarchy. Logan certainly hadn’t cared one way or the other, as long as you were together. But you had decided that you would be damned if you would give Logan’s parents the satisfaction of denying you. So, you had marched your newlywed butt to the Social Security office and legally become Y/N Delos.

You had made Logan go with you, of course, though he had repeatedly told you that you needn’t do it.

“It’s not my parents I’m spiting. You can at least have the decency to keep me company,” you said jokingly.

“Is it my fault your parents like me more than you?” he needled you.

“Yes. You are entirely too charming and wonderful.”

“Seriously, Y/N, if the only reason you’re doing it is to spite my parents…” Logan said hesitantly.

“Actually,” you replied with a quick kiss, “I find that I like the idea of us having the same name. Not like I’m your property, but like we’re…we.”

“I’m glad we’re we,” he whispered.

* * *

As you lugged the last few boxes to Logan’s SUV and the last several bags to the dumpster, you went back inside and said goodbye to your apartment. Even Logan got nostalgic recalling your early days together; the time he had creepy stalked you and brought you pizza, eating take-out and watching trashy TV, the first night you slept together and realized that you always wanted to be next to each other…

“Do you want to keep it?” he asked softly, hugging you from behind with his chin in your shoulder.

“Pay rent on an empty apartment for nostalgia? That would be silly.”

“I could buy the building,” he offered.

You shook your head and turned around to kiss him. It had been strange to find yourself married to a man whose solution to everything was money. You had tried to demonstrate that he was more valuable to you than any thing could ever be, but his value was always measured in dollars and cents or social currency to his parents, so you were patient when he reverted to money being his go-to.

“This is just a pile of bricks. The memories will always be here,” you said, pointing to your head, “and the man is forever in my heart and my arms. What do I need with a building? I have you.”

“I love you so much, Y/N,” he said, holding you close. He told you often but part of him still worried that he wasn’t doing everything he could to make you feel how special you were to him.

“I am the luckiest woman in the world, Logan. Now let’s go home and add my Christmas decorations to the tree.”

* * *

Logan had never really been all that crazy about Christmas, at least since his grandparents had passed away. When they were alive, there were traditions and celebrations and laughter and love. After they had died, he had rarely even celebrated the holiday, let alone decorated his place.

This year, it looked like his condo had been redecorated by Christmas elves with ADD. There was the usual Santa Claus stuff, snowmen and angels and a ridiculous six foot motion activated singing bear. There was even a Darth Vader in a Santa hat that danced to Christmas songs stylized to sound like they were performed by the Cantina band.

For your wedding gift, Juliet had given the two of you half of the Greek ornaments that his grandparents had left them when they died, so you had put them all together on a truly gigantic tree with colorful lights. You had almost fallen off of a step-stool trying to put the star on top so Logan had actually climbed the steps and put it up, and he looked at you to see if it was straight and you had tears in your eyes.

“Babe?” he asked. “Are you OK?”

“I’m just so happy!”

“PMS?”

“Oh, ha ha. Can’t I just be happy to see my gorgeous husband put the star on our first Christmas tree together?”

Logan had hurried down the ladder to kiss you, not wanting to miss an opportunity to make a memory with you. “You’re such a sap,” he said to cover his own sweetness.

You kissed him back, added some heat and just as he started thinking it was time for some Christmas nookie, you said, “The star is crooked.”

“Huh?” Logan said, a bit dopey from the kiss.

“The star is crooked. Go up and fix it.”

* * *

Logan was leading you through a dance at the Delos Corporation holiday party. It was the first time you had seen his parents since the wedding and neither of you were looking forward to it.

“They’re heading this way, babe,” he whispered, then kissed your ear causing you to shiver a bit.

“Don’t get me hot when I have see your mother, love,” you responded tartly.

Logan grinned. Nothing could sink you, even the prospect of seeing people that had done their damndest to ruin the special bond you had had with him since the moment you had met in that coffee shop.

The song ended and you stopped and applauded the band, then headed over to greet his parents.

“Hello, dear,” his mother said with saccharine sweetness. “You look marvelous! And you, my baby boy! Marriage suits you!”

“Hello, Y/N,” his father said stiffly.

“So how long do we stand here?” Logan asked with a grin.

You pinched his side where you had looped your arm around his waist.

“What a lovely party, Dad!” you said brightly, knowing very well that it would grate their nerves.

Logan snickered and his mother took the opportunity to see someone the needed to greet, so with some false affection they moved off into the crowd.

“Bathroom sex?” you whispered to your husband.

“Definitely,” he said, steering you out of the ballroom.

* * *

Your family always gathered on Christmas Eve, and it was a hectic place. Your family included lots of little ones who couldn’t wait to open presents. Logan had experienced a family gathering at Thanksgiving, so he thought he was ready for the chaos, but he definitely had not prepared for this level of sugar-fueled, present-anticipating excitement.

The kids all loved Uncle Logan and thought he was great fun to climb on, so you spent a good portion of the afternoon rescuing him from rambunctious kids. One particular toddling girl took a liking to him and climbed up on his lap every chance she got. When she dropped off to sleep, Logan cuddled her and caught you looking at him with heart-eyes.

“What can I say?” he joked. “Ladies of all ages love me.”

You leaned over and whispered, “I really want you to impregnate me right now.”

“Y/N that is so hot,” he said with a laugh. “But we can start working on little Thor or Hermione whenever you want.”

You smiled and kissed him lightly, your eyes promising more when you got home.

* * *

When you got home, Logan pulled you into a kiss and you started undressing him as soon as you closed and locked the door. He guided you over to the fireplace, which was conveniently a gas log for those unplanned romantic moments.

You sank together in front of the crackling flames and undressed each other, caressing and kissing skin as it was uncovered.

You were both insatiable. Logan loved that you initiated lovemaking as often as he did, and never failed to call you his Dirty Girl.

You both knew each others’ bodies perfectly and knew which touch created that moan or groan. Tonight, you took your time with each other, gently and slowly, hitting all the high points to pull out all the sexy noises.

* * *

“I had sexy Mrs. Claus lingerie for tonight,” you said, after you had both come back down to earth and were cuddling in front of the fire.

“The night’s not over, babe,” Logan said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well then that’s all the gift I need,” you said as you ran your fingertips lightly down his chest to his stomach, where you paused to play with his belly button.

“Well, too bad, because I got you presents. And not just my dick in a box,” he joked, putting his hand on yours to stop you tickling his stomach. You had discovered early on that he was ticklish there. 

“Your dick is more than enough gift,” you said in a naughty voice. “And luckily it’s the gift that keeps on giving, too.”

“Merry Christmas, Y/N,” he said with his special, adorable smile.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart, baby, honey, darling, love of my life.”


	15. Chapter 15

Logan awoke to an earthquake. The bed was shaking, there was screaming, something was hitting him – it was terrifying chaos.

He jumped up with a start and found that it was in fact his adoring wife waking him up in her favorite – and his least favorite – way.

“Y/N! I thought you weren’t going to wake me up with butt bongos anymore?” he said grumpily, realizing why he had thought things were falling on his back. “I thought there was an earthquake.”

You pouted for a second, then smiled again. He wouldn’t stay mad, he never did. “It’s Valentine’s Day!”

“You said it was a made up Hallmark holiday and I wasn’t supposed to get you a gift. You said that!” he responded, afraid he had messed up.

“No no no, baby! It’s also pee on a stick day!”

“Oh. OH! Let’s go pee on a stick!”

“Well, it’s just me…”

He came across the bed to kiss you and pulled you into his arms. “And I thought you wanted me to be a hands-on dad.”

“Yeah but keep the pee to yourself “ you giggled.

“Yeah, I suppose we’ll get enough of that with little Thor or Hermione.”

He followed you into the bathroom while you got the test out and then kissed you before he stepped out. “First try, if it’s negative, we’ll keep trying. Which will be just awful,” he said with a wink.

“Yeah, more sex with you, ick,” you responded with a smile.

He stepped out into the bedroom while you did your thing. When he heard the flush he came in and did his thing. Then you waited the few minutes for the digital test to give you results.

When the timer went off, you looked at the test and then looked at each other.

Logan smiled and said, “We made a baby.”

“Yes we did.”

“I love you so much, Y/N. Thank you for giving me a family.”

“Thank you for being a creepy hair sniffing stalker. I can’t imagine making a family with anyone else. I love you.”

“We’re gonna be parents!” he said, a little choked up, but so happy. He pulled you into his arms and imagined your baby, wondering if he or she would look more like you or him. If the earth could handle more perfection, the baby would be just like you.

Logan couldn’t imagine a happier happily ever after.


End file.
